Just Like A Tattoo
by House of Eros
Summary: A Tevinter ex-slave and the Champion of Kirkwall? When memories come back to haunt the elf who only wants happiness with the man he loves he has two choices... Love... Or leave. Can he handle the weight of loving when he has never experienced it himself? Rated M for Strong Language, Sexual Content and Suggested Abuse.
1. The Fugitive

_**Hey guys. it's Eros! I know I shouldn't be starting another FanFiction since I haven't finished my other Nellis FanFic but with my sudden obsession with Fenris it is a must and I can only hope ya'll will love it! (I also know this chapter is a tad bit short but I promise they get longer~)**_

 _ **~Eros**_

* * *

Three years… Three long and painful years of running from the Imperium… And now, pausing in Kirkwall of all places, the elf would almost cringe… This wretched city smelled of drunkards, hypocrisy, and Lyrium. This place would make him rot from the inside out. Normally, the fugitive wouldn't stop in such a large city where he could be reported but with the Blight, he didn't have much of a choice, for now a least. However, that wasn't exactly the only reason he came… He knew that his _former_ master, Danarius, owned a mansion in Hightown. That itself intrigued the elf.

Even though he could almost taste his victory against Danarius, this would be no easy feat… The man was a Magister for the Tevinter Imperium, there was no doubt that Danarius was not alone. Perhaps he should create a diversion and see exactly what he was up against? That seemed like the smartest things to do at the moment... But how? That was always the biggest question... _How?_ The white haired elf scoffed to himself as he rested the palm of his hand against his forehead in an exasperated fashion. He had to get out of the streets.. Danarius was here, he had to be careful. The ex-slave would then grimace as he ran a hand through his hair, he was _filthy_... The last time he had taken an actual bath was about two months ago. He did what he could when he had the chance, whenever he came across a river or a lake he would do his best to rid himself of the sweat, dirt and grime but that would only do so much, and his sensitive sense of smell was driving him insane.

"Hello sweet thing..." A female voice rang out from behind the elf, causing him tojump and swing around, resting his hand onto the hilt of his sword, he would narrow his eyes at her.

"I am not interested, wench." He said coldly and frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down darling... Don't you want to have a little fun?" She asked with a fake hurt expression, the man wasn't stupid, he had seen plenty of the disgusting diseases back when he was a slave, and he was _not_ interested.

"No, back off." He hissed seriously.

"Okay, okay fine. Don't stab me to death... Well if you _are_ interested, come to the Bloomin' Rose in Hightown... We treat our customers well with secrecy." The woman mused and nodded her head before she turned and began walking away.

The fugitive then sighed, he was exhausted... And he wasn't in the best part of town either, but knowing this brothel was in Hightown he thought about this closely. Lowtown was dangerous at night just like the slums in any other town with all the gangs and common thugs, did he have a choice? Maybe, just maybe, they would give him a room to sleep in without requiring that he take some services... He sighed and rolled his emerald globes before turning back in the direction the woman had went and began tracking her. The damn woman may as well left a blood trail, she was lucky no one decided to pick her up off the streets with how reckless she was. Once nearing a building in Hightown, the ex-slave look around, his gaze darting side to side, he felt nervous being in Hightown... Danarius was around here somewhere.

Gathering his nerves, the wolf slowly walked into the Bloomin' Rose, and he was almost relieved to see the tons of people inside, but the smell of sex and booze hit the slender man like a sledge hammer and the thought of vomiting never crossed him faster. However once he took a deep breath and settled his stomach he was able to venture inside... Almost immediately he was approached by a woman but his glare managed to scare her away thankfully. He slowly sat down at an emty table and sighed, running a hand over his fast in an exasperated fashion. Though he didn't want to speak to anyone, almost a minute later he stood up and walked directly to the bar to sit down. He needed a fucking drink...

"You new around here stranger?" It was a male voice this time, and the elf would crane his head to the left, a dwarf, he narrowed his gaze and nodded sharply.

"Names Anso... If you're ever looking for someone to hire I'm your man." He said with a grin, hand for hire eh?

"... What do you do?" The taller of the two asked.

"A little bit of everything, are you looking for anything in particular?" THe other replied, perhaps it was the elf's lucky day.

"... I'm looking for a distraction..." He said, and the dwarf would raise a brow.

"A distraction, eh? You don't mean using me as bait are ya?" Anso asked.

"No... I'm looking for someone who can clear out a group of bandits."

"Hm... I suppose I could find someone like that... What's your name friend?" Anso questioned, raising a brow, though he was very hesitant to do so, the elf would finally responded.

"... Fenris." He finally said and looked back to Anso before waving the bartender down signalling a drink.

"Alrighty Fenris, can we discuss my pay for doing so?" The dwarf asked.

For about an hour, the elf and the dwarf discussed how this would go, to which Fenris mostly lied about his reasons for doing this. It was no ones business but his own but eventually the two came up with a plan. Fenris had the coin to pay Anso thankfully, but he didn't have a ton of money either, but for what Anso was worth he would get two of the five sovereigns Fenris was currently carrying. This was pleasantly unexpected, a game plan to start his take down of Danarius... And that night he drank himself into a stupor, in hopes that this wouldn't take long.

Little did Fenris know, this little plan would change his life forever.


	2. The Mage

That was how the Tevinter elf and the Champion met... The slaughter of the hunters was not unnoticed since Fenris followed close behind, he was relieved that he came up with a plan for someone to do his dirty workfor him before blindly walking in, he would have surely been killed or worse, returned to Danarius. Once the carnage had ended, Fenris finished the last few people off, having been working in the shadows to help these strangers in some way shape or form.

"You're going no where, slave!" The captain sneered, placing his hand upon, Fenris' bicep in a forceful nature, he was immediately slaughter, the tattoo like markings glowing in a sinister nature before the elf ripped the mans beating heart without a second thought.

" I am not a slave..." Fenris snarled before turning back to face his saviors. "I apologize... When I asked Anso to provide a distraction I had no idea the body count would be so numerous." He sighed softly as he took a few steps away from the body of the dead Captain.

"Well, it's not like we had much trouble." The human replied with a swift sense of arrogance that was not exactly unwelcome.

"I can see that... My name is Fenris, these men were Imperial bounty hunters recovering a Magister's lost property, namely myself... Crude as their methods were I could not face them alone, thankfully, Anso chose wisely." He mused softly, resting a hand upon his hip.

The human was taller them him, a muscular build and an impressive amount of facial hair, such that suited him nicely, this man wasn't ugly, that was for sure. Fenris could feel the shift of energy between this group and himself, this group of obvious misfits consisted of three humans and a dwarf. However, Fenris did not judge this band, because they could obviously handle numerous explanations of why these men were hunting the elf and answering questions of their actual purpose, the human finally raised a brow.

"Does this have to do with those markings?" He asked , though Fenris didn't exactly want to speak of his markings he knew that he did owe these people an explanation.

"Yes... They are Lyruim, burned into my skin. I did not receive these by choice but without them I would still be a slave." Fenris said and lightly spread his arms apart, giving the appearance of showing off said markings.

"Well if those men were after you I'm glad to have helped... Does this mean I don't get paid?" The human asked, raising a brow with a small smirk, he was obviously being friendly and Fenris almost, _almost_ cracked a smile.

"Of course, here is all the coin as I have promised..." Fenris said and tossed over a small coin pouch with the rest of the gold and silver coins before kneeling down and going through the dead captains pockens and satchel, his eyes widening as a firm frown made his way onto Fenris' features. "I know you probably have some more questions but it's as I thought, my former master accompanied them to the city... I must face him now before he flees and I will need your help." He said in a hurried fashion.

"Hm... I mean... I suppose I can help..." The other replied with a cheeky grin. "The name is Garret by the way... But you can call me Hawke." He added.

"Right., I will keep that in mind, my master has a mansion in Hightown, we must get there before dawn. I will meet you there." Fenris said and quickly disappeared into the shadows of Kirkwall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hawke..? He already lied to us once... Almost got us killed." Aveline sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"You're not actually _defending_ the slavers are you?" Varric asked, raising a questioning brow as he looked up to Aveline.

"Owning slaves isn't right but AVeline has a point, what if he's leading us to a trap..." Carver, Hawke's brother said and shook his head.

"We can't just let him be captured... We're going." Hawke said suddenly serious as he began walking after Fenris.

Hawke was by no means perfect, he had done some bad things in the past and his sister died trying to get here... He still blamed himself for that, and he wouldn't be responsible for another death. Besides... He felt honesty from Fenris and he felt genuine need, it wasn't something that was seen every day. It wasn't long before they caught up, Fenris wasn't exactly hard to see with his striking white hair, and Hawke watched the relief flow over Fenris' features as they approached.

"This is the place... If Danarius is inside we much be prepared for anything he is going to dish out... Are you ready?" He asked and Hawke would nod readily.

"Shall we clean out the slavers then?" He asked and Fenris nodded in reply.

However, to Fenris' dismay, the house was only filled with demons... The house was rigged and that made Fenris unbelievably angry, not only that, but _Hawke_ was a fucking mage... Danarius must have known Fenris would try to take him down... He slammed his fist into the wall before sighing and running a hand through his hair in an exhausted fashion. He mumbled a sort of _Excuse me_ before storming out of the mansion to step outside, he needed to breath some untainted air, and it wasn't long before Hawke and his group followed.

"... My past never ceases to leave me... No matter how hard I try to rid it from my existence..." Fenris murmured as he saw Hawke approach him in a slightly concerned fashion.

"I'm sorry, Fenris." Hawke said and frowned lightly.

"It's not your fault... But you... You are also a mage, I don't know how I didn't see it earlier... What are yous plans? What is your goal?" Fenris asked, narrowing his gaze at the other man.

"... I just want to survive... I don't need the circle hovering over me and cracking the whip every time I do something just a touch out of line in their eyes." Hawke sighed and Fenris' gaze softened a bit, a thoughtful look coming over the elf's face.

"... A curious thought... However, even though I wasn't able to kill Danarius I still owe you, and I _will_ find a way to repay you, I promise... If you ever need my service I will be happy to render it, I will be here." Fenris said and motioned to Danarius' mansion.

"You don't have any where else to go?" Hawke asked, tilting his head.

"Well... Not exactly, besides, if Danarius wants his precious mansion back he can come and claim it." Fenris mused and smirked lightly at the thought.

It was then, that Hawke took the time to run his eyes over Fenris' features... The smaller of the two was quite stunning if Hawke was being honest with himself... The white hair accented Fenris' tanned skin and the markings he possessed suited him. Hawke finally forced himself to looked back up to Fenris' eyes, he didn't want to be caught staring after all...

"Why is your master trying to hard to find you?" Hawke asked.

"... It's not me he is after but the markings on my skin, he would rip them from my corpse if he could, it's the signature for his pet." Fenris sneered but quickly calmed his nerves. "Thank you for helping me... I have not met anyone who has not helped me for personal gain... I'll be here." Fenris said.

"Actually, I'm funding an expedition I could use you for if you're up for it." Hawke stated, and Fenris nodded with no hesitation.

"I will do whatever in my power to help you." Fenris said and offered a half smile of appreciation.

 _ **Hey everyone, I know the first two chapters have been kind of dry and uneventful but as of right now I am just developing the story. I do not own any rights to Dragon Age or any characters involved. Hope you are enjoying!**_

 _ **~Eros**_


	3. The Deep Roads

The Hanged Man, not exactly the ideal spot to have a friendly chat, but it was the place Garret Hawke's friend Varric liked to spend his free time and it wasn't long before the human and the dwarf were laughing with drinks within their grasps. It had been a weeks since Hawke really got to cut loose and relax with friends, normally he was running around trying to raise money for the Deep Roads expedition.

"Oh Hawke, before we get too wasted, there was something I wanted to talk to you about something." Varric said and the tone had shifted a bit, causing Hawke to tilt his slightly swimming head.

"Oh? What's going on Varric, is something wrong?" He asked and the dwarf chuckled.

"Nothing so dire, at least not yet..." He began. "So... It won't be long before we go into the Deep Roads... I was just wondering if you plan on taking the elf, you know, the angsty broody one?" He asked and Hawke frowned in anticipation.

"I... Thought about it yes." He answered stiffly.

"... D you really think that's a god idea? You saw what he did to those hunters... You could be the next and I'd rather not see your still beating heart on a spit." Varric responded with a worried frown.

"You don't actually think Fenris would do that do you?" Hawke said with a scolding expression.

"Well... We don't exactly know much about him Hawke... I don't want something to happen where we piss him off and he turns on us, namely you." Varric said and furrowed his brow.

"... Honestly Varric, I trust Fenris... We all should he's given us no reason not too." Hawke mused and took a drink of his bitter alcohol and Varric gave a thoughtful look before shrugging.

"I suppose you're right... It's kinda weird how much the Tevinter Stereotype sticks, even if he was a slave you almost can't help but feel uneasy." Varric sighed.

"I don't feel uncomfortable around him." Hawke said with a small smile.

"Well that's because you're making cupid eyes at him whenever you give him a glance." Varric laughed and Hawke's face quickly lit up.

"That's a lie." He said quickly to cover up his embarrassment.

"You're red face says otherwise." Varric said with a smirk, causing Hawke to huff and quickly get up before trudging out of the bar while Varric laughed quietly to himself.

Just like that as Hawke realized where he was going he cursed to himself, Varric would never let him hear the end of it if he saw Hawke here but at the moment it didn't trouble Hawke too much. He paused at Fenris' doorstep and cleared his throat, this was stupid wasn't it? He turned away and began taking a few steps but suddenly turned back and knocked on the door a few times before walking in. What was he doing here exactly? Hawke didn't even know, but as he ventured into the mansion his breaths hitched in his throat as he saw Fenris standing by the fireplace... The elf hadn't noticed him yet... Perhaps he could sneak away? However as he took a step inside, the ex-slave would automatically reach for his sword and almost at the speed of light he had it pointing at Hawke who had gasped and took a step back. The regret was obvious in Fenris' gaze and he put his sword away upon realizing who had come to him.

"I-I... Apologize... I didn't mean to seem hostile, I didn't realize it was you..." Fenris said and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion, at the sound of Fenris' soothing voice, Hawke released the breath that had caught within him and he walked towards the elf.

"Hey, no big deal... I mean besides almost slicing me in two." He chuckled, hoping to lighten up the moment, he noted the small quirk of Fenris' lips before returning to his stoic expression.

"... I thought well... I guess I almost hoped it was Danarius coming to reclaim this hovel." Fenris scoffed, shaking his head bitterly before roaming to the table that was stationed near the fireplace and seated himself, Hawke wasn't far behind, sitting across from Fenris.

"... Do you think about your past as a slave often?" Hawke asked and Fenris shot him a warning glance. "Uh... Sorry." Hawke murmured and Fenris sighed.

"... Not often..." He answered and Hawke perked up a bit. "... I sometimes have nightmares... The lyrium being burned into my flesh... The pain was... Agony; indescribable." Fenris sighed and looked to his arms, making Hawke frown.

"You don't have to talk about this, I'm sorry I brought it up." Hawke said, Fenris would then look over and shrug.

"I don't exactly mind, I mean, I do owe you she explanations I suppose." Fenris said with a much lighter aura.

"Fenris you don't _owe_ me anything... Don't feel like you're pressured to give me anything you don't want to give." Hawke said raising his brows.

"You are correct, I owe you nothing, but for some reason I do not feel like I should keep these things from you." Fenris mused and offered a light smile, almost taking Hawke's breath away.

"I... Well..." He muttered, his words jumbling up in his mouth, he had never seen Fenris actually smile, however seeing Hawke so suddenly dumbfounded, Fenris tilted his head in a questioning sense, Hawke quickly took a moment to gather himself before continuing. "What was it like..?" He finally asked.

"You mean being a slave? It was sunshine and roses." Fenris said sarcastically.

"Th-That's not what I-"

"I know... Calm down..." Fenris said with a smile of amusement.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you." Hawke said, relaxing and shooting a nervous smile back.

"What a joke? Did you think I was serious all the time?" Fenris asked and Hawke grinned giving Fenris an answer who, in reply rolled his eyes before speaking. "... It... Well I don't know how to explain it... Before I escaped it was all I knew... It was all some of us ever knew... I was Danarius' pet, or rather his body guard so he couldn't be assassinated, he is a Magister after all, a powerful one at that... Which leads me at ask, do you not fear the back lash of harboring me?" Fenris asked, his lips forming a tight line, fearing the answer.

"What? No, of course I don't fear Danarius... And I will not let him take you away, no one deserves that." Hawke said confidently, which actually surprised Fenris.

"I... Don't know what to say or what I can offer except my thanks." Fenris said and nodded.

"You really don't have to thank me, Fenris, I won't let anything happen to you..." Hawke said, watching a look of shock wash over Fenris' features, had he gone too far?

"I-I... I can protect myself but... Thank you." He muttered, feeling his chest tighten lightly at Hawke's sincerity.

"Your marks... Are Lyrium..? How is that even possible to do such a thing?" Hawke questioned.

"... It's... Possible, just trust me... I'd rather not speak of the process." Fenris said softly, barely above a whisper and Hawke glanced at the markings, despite Fenris loathing them, they suited him nicely.

"Oh! Before I forget..." Hawke said quickly to fill the soon-to-be awkward silence and reached into his satchel, pulling out the gift he had saved for Fenris and handed it to him with a smile.

"It... It's a book." Fenris said.

"The book of Shartan, written by the elf who helped Andraste free the slaves, you know of it yes?" Hawke asked, smiling.

"Yes... I do it's just..." Fenris started but trailed off. "... I... Don't know how to read." He said discreetly, the embarrassment flooding him.

"You don't know how?" Hawke retorted, shocked.

"Slaves aren't permitted to learn so, for obvious reasons I, myself, didn't learn." Fenris explained and looked away.

"Well... It's not too late to learn-"

"No... I refuse to except pity handouts." Fenris cut off quickly.

"I wasn't offering out of pity, I was offering because I want to teach you." Hawke said and nodded.

"No..." Fenris said seriously and Hawke sighed.

"How about this then, how about I read it to you then?" Hawke asked, grinning like a fool, and those puppy eyes didn't help, Fenris would sigh exasperatedly and give in and the grin stuck before Hawke gently took the book from Fenris' hands before scooting closer.

Fenris stiffened at the proximity of Hawke, the man definitely knew how to make the elf sweat... It didn't help that Hawke was an attractive man. However as Hawke laid the book onto the table, the elf released a breath and relaxed his body a bit, watching Hawke slowly open the cover, the parchment was even foreign to Fenris and the elf's eyes widened, reaching forward and caressing the paper. Hawke watched this and observed Fenris, smiling at the rather cute actions, but before Fenris caught him staring he cleared his throat and readied to tell the story.

Fenris listened intently to the story, he was like a child, innocent... He glanced over the pages and bit his lip in anticipation, trying to contain his emotions as he listened to the words, trying to formulate how such things could be written in these markings. After about twenty pages into the book, Fenris quickly put his hand over the next page that Hawke had turned too, a puzzled look stuck on his features. Hawke looked to Fenris, smirking lightly as he watched the regret form on the others face.

"... Fine, teach me." Fenris scoffed and Hawke smiled. "... I... Want to experience this story... Please teach me." He said and frowned, hating to admit defeat.

"Will do, once we return from the expedition I will teach you, alright?" Hawke asked, Fenris scoffing in reply. "Your welcome." Hawke laughed. "Come on, Fenris if you frown like that too much it won't bid well for your pretty face..." He said, winking, wait what had he just done?

"I... Will have to work on that then, for you at least." Fenris replied, his gaze softening towards Hawke, he was happy the other didn't shut him down as he was expecting... However before Fenris could reject him Hawke cleared his throat and stood.

"I... Will leave you for the night then... Come see me anytime, yeah? My door is always open." Hawke said and sent a flirtatious smile towards Fenris whose brows raised in reply as he watched Hawke begin to leave.

"I... I'll do that." Fenris said in reply, feeling his visage turn scarlet.

Perhaps he _should_ go see Hawke one night..?


	4. The Beginning of the End

As a week passed from the first one on one encounter with Hawke, Fenris knew that it would be hard to get a moment alone with the other, not that he _did_ want any alone time with him, but the sentiment of their first chat had Fenris almost longing for more even though he didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't think of that now. The small group of misfits travelled to meet with Bartrand about the deal of being in a partnership, though Bartrand hesitantly agreed to do so, the group readied to travel into the Deep Roads, that was, until Carver caught wind of their plans and followed along.

"Brother." He said sternly and Hawke would grimace.

"You aren't coming Carver..." Hawke said quickly and looked to his younger brother whose face scrunched up with frustration.

"And why not? I don't recall asking your permission." Carver replied and Hawke sighed.

"Carver, I'm not doing this to have a cool adventure with my pals-"

"Yeah, you're here to save the day like you always are, well where were you when Bethany died?" Carver hissed venomously.

Ouch... A low blow.

"Carver!" Leandra snarled as she approached the group, the tensions heating up as the small band could feel Hawke's anger from his aura shifting.

Never before had Hawke been so close to losing his temper with his ass of a brother, however, he was suddenly calmed by a reassuring hand laying upon his shoulder.

"... This place is no where for a loved one... You don't want to come with us, Carver." Fenris said almost soothingly, Hawke's shocked gaze landing upon Fenris' hand.

"And who asked you Tevinter filth?" Carver asked, even though Fenris didn't even flinch at the uncalled insult, Hawke had his brother shoved against the wall and his gaze was dark.

"... You will _not_ call him that." Hawke spat and shoved his younger brother away. "You are not coming." He stated seriously and Leandra had a hand over her mouth from Hawke's sudden physical attack, but Hawke was not worried about that, he looked to Fenris and was relieved to see that Fenris did not seem affected by such a nasty insult.

"Why don't we leave..?" Varric asked with a small frown, he hadn't known his friend to be so angry, ever...

"Sounds like a good plan..." Aveline murmured uncomfortably.

Hawke had decided to take three people in particular into the deep roads: Varric obviously, Aveline, and Fenris of course. Hawke was _steaming_ from Carver boldly spouting racist remarks about Fenris. He had no right, and the group could feel Hawke's intense glare upon the road ahead of him, especially Fenris. He frowned, feeling at fault for causing Hawke's immense rage and caught up with him quickly.

"I'm... Sorry for getting involv-"

"Don't." Hawke said seriously and looked over, Fenris actually flinched at the surprising snap and Hawke sighed before he reached over and resting a hand onto Fenris' back as they walked, and the touch was not unwelcome by any means. "... It's not your fault... I'm sorry for the what he said... He has no right to say that to you." Hawke said and Fenris' brows raised, that's what he was angry about?

"I'm not a child, I've heard things like that before..." Fenris responded and kept in time with Hawke's steps.

"It doesn't matter, I will not let someone speak to you like that again." Hawke stated seriously and Fenris' eyes would widened and Hawke coughed softly. "I-I mean... Well..." Hawke mumbled uncomfortably.

"How cute, the blossoming relationship begins." Varric mused. "Broody and the Leader." He added, smirking at receiving a glare from Fenris, thankfully Hawke hadn't heard.

"Shut it, dwarf." Fenris growled.

* * *

As days within the Deep Roads progressed, things had been going rather smoothly besides the occasional dark spawn, but no one had been injured thankfully. It wouldn't be long into the day before Bartrand ordered that everyone stop to camp. Everyone was exhausted, Hawke was glad that Bartrand had spared them another grueling day and allowed them to relax, and it wasn't long before he noted Fenris beside one of the camp fires that were created by himself... He was holding something in his hands and focusing intently, and he smiled when he realized it was the book he had read to the elf.

"... Good story?" Hawke mused and Fenris jumped before quickly slamming the book shut and hiding it.

"Don't taunt me..." Fenris grumbled, bringing the book back up knowing he couldn't hide it, and Hawke smiled before sitting next to the other.

"I would never." Hawke gasped, holding his chest dramatically and feigned injury before looking into the fire for a few more peaceful moment.

"Hawke..." Fenris murmured softly, tearing Hawke away from his gaze at the fire. "... Why... Do you keep me around?" The elf asked, his brows furrowing lightly as he craned his head to look at Hawke.

"... Why wouldn't I..?" Hawked asked back and Fenris turned his head away.

"... I'm an ex-slave, and Danarius will come after me... This doesn't bother you?" Fenris asked.

"Well, you _are_ and handsome ex-slave." Hawke teased lightly, winking flirtatiously, causing Fenris' cheeks and the tips of his ears to turn almost crimson, thankfully it was dark but it didn't stop the nervous cough that erupted from his throat.

"Th-That is not what I was implying..." Fenris murmured.

"Well, still, thank you for coming with me... I know how much you wanted to find Danarius." Hawke said and frowned a bit, feeling guilty.

"It's no problem... I will find him and kill him eventually I don't care how long it takes." Fenris said confidently, his head and shoulders high.

"... Fenris, what was your life... Before?" Hawke asked hesitantly.

"... Before I was a slave?" Fenris responded and Hawke nodded eagerly before Fenris gazed to the fire himself. "... I don't know... I have no recollection of what was myself before the Lyrium was merged into my skin... The pain was so agonizing it wiped my memory." He sighed and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't, it's okay... Life with Danarius was... Well as horrid as you could imagine, I was his little wolf, his pet..." Fenris muttered with a hint of disgust. "... He said my markings intimidated his guests... Which he enjoyed... He abused all of his slaved but I was like his damned chew toy." Fenris murmured and shook his head. "... I... Don't wish to speak of it any further then that, I apologize." Fenris said and shook his head, the weight of his past was too much to bear and he felt like a coward.

"What? You don't have to apologize Fenris..." Hawke said and furrowed his brows, causing a small smile of appreciation to form onto Fenris' features, and the their gazes met for the first time in what seemed like ever, Hawke noted the beautiful sea of green that Fenris' gaze held, but of course, Fenris eventually averted his gaze, shyly if he would add.

"... Fenris if I may ask... Why is killing Danarius so important?" Hawke questioned, wondering if he would regret asking, but Fenris was shockingly calm about the question.

"... I have been running for years... Three... It's time I stopped running, you eventually have to face the tiger..." Fenris said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I understand... And I want _you_ to understand that I will do whatever I can to help you with that." Hawke said cheerfully, and Fenris' jaw almost dropped.

"Hawke you are not obligated-"

"I know... But I refuse to let Danarius hurt you anymore... I won't let him take you away from me, yeah?" Hawke asked and Fenris' breath hitched in his throat at the hint of possession, but it felt good and that scared Fenris... He couldn't let Hawke in... He was a mage.

However, their eyes met again... And this time, Fenris did not tear his gaze away... He almost felt himself leaning in before Varric suddenly approached, somehow without the two realizing.

"Hey are you two love birds ready to do some exploring?" He asked, wiggling his brows, Hawke could have killed him with his glare, Fenris quickly backed away and stand up.

"Y-Yeah..." The elf said, even though Hawke expect him to run away quickly he held a hand out for Hawke to take.

Hawke looked up and smiled, gently taking it and hoisting himself up, the close proximity of the two made Fenris' visage heat up again, and the two took an extra second to let go of each others hands, however once they did, Fenris stayed close to Hawke's side... He didn't want the other to leave his presence.


	5. The Betrayal

**_Hey everyone! I am so excited to see the number of veiws this story has gotten so far and I just want to say thank you for reading and I hope that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!_**

 ** _~Eros_**

* * *

As the four began readying to explore the vast wastes of the Deep Roads, Hawke found himself staring at Fenris often... Hawke drank in his features... His beautiful snow white locks, his tan skin, accented by his tattoos... The elf was so gorgeous... He also noticed the elf staring back, he wondered if perhaps this was a good time to maybe think about trying to get closer to Fenris in a more... Personal manner.

"... Hawke!" Aveline snapped and Hawke would jump before looking to her. "Sweet Maker I have been trying to talk to you." She grumbled and Hawke smiled sheepishly.

"S-Sorry Aveline... I was distracted." Hawke muttered.

"Does this distraction involve long legs and spikey armor?" Varric asked, earning yet another glare from his human friend.

"So you are a funny dwarf?" Fenris asked and frowned.

"As funny as they come." Varric replied as Aveline awkwardly said nothing to the jabs at Fenris and Hawke.

"How about we focus on _not_ getting killed by Dark Spawn?" Hawke asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Sounds like a plan to stick with." Fenris replied.

"Of course _you'd_ agree with Hawke..." Varric said and everyone collectively glared at the dwarf until he held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, sorry I'm just looking for... _Inspiration_ for my next romance..." He said with a devilish smirk as they trekked further into the Deep Roads.

* * *

The place was much more infested then Varric had anticipated, despite the Blight having just ended, and the group was already exhausted, but they had to push through. They had to find the safest way for their small militia to pass through but it seemed there was no true safe way. The friendly teasing aura that was once the company's surroundings was no more, now they were trying to survive. Hawke panted desperately trying to catch his breath as they fought wave after wave of dark spawn.

"They just never end!" Aveline cried as the readied her sword.

"There must be an Archdemon around here." Fenris growled.

"There can't be, the Blight just barely ended!" Varric gasped as he began taking down Dark spawn from a distance, however Hawke's energy was almost depleted and he did whatever he could with his magic to help Varric.

As the hordes finally stopped the group managed to get a breather until slowly venturing forward. Upon walking through huge corridor's of ancient dwarven architecture, it wasn't long before the group stumbled on a particular red idol... One Varric was sure would make them richer beyond their wildest dreams, and Hawke sighed in relief knowing this trip was worth it, and Bartrand wasn't far behind.

"Take a look at this!" Varric called and tossed the powerful object to his older brother who quickly caught it and eyed it with lustful power... But the relief and success was short lived...

"Bartrand the door!" Hawke yelled as the party suddenly turned as they watched their only means of escape, abandon them.

"Bartrand you bastard open the door!" Varric yelled as he banged on it, Hawke and Fenris looking worriedly to one another.

It soon became apparent that not only did Bartrand leave them behind, but he did it on purpose. He didn't want to split his earnings three ways, so he figured he could just murder his partners... Charming fellow really. Varric took one more slam at the door before turning and running a hand down his face.

"... How do we get out of here?" He sighed and looked away.

"There are multiple entrances." Hawke said.

"And as you recall they were all caved in." Aveline murmured.

"There has to be one close by that we can escape in." Hawke said optimistically.

"But with no supplies now..." Fenris mentioned and everyone froze at the realization.

"... We need to get moving then." Hawke said, not willing to give up.

Hawke's will was admirable, but that didn't help morale much... The constant fighting of dark spawn really laid a number on everyone's will to keep going... Thankfully, Hawke was a mage and was able to set up a camp fire quickly, Varric fell asleep almost immediately and Aveline wasn't far behind him... But Hawke approached Fenris once more and sat beside him. They didn't say anything but Fenris brought out the book he had kept in his pack, and despite the amount of blood on him, the book remained neat, Fenris was obviously trying to take good care of it.

"... I know it's foolish for me to bring this... But even if I can't read I enjoy looking at the markings..." Fenris finally uttered.

"It's not foolish." Hawke said softly and looked down to Fenris, and the other would look up, frowning at the sight of a small cut upon Hawke's forehead.

"You're hurt..." Fenris murmured and reached in, gently touching the cut, though it didn't seem to bother Hawke, he was more interested in Fenris' touch.

"... I'll be okay." Hawke said and their eyes met again.

 _Ba-bump._

 _Ba-bump._

No, Fenris couldn't allow this to continue... He tore his gaze away and Hawke couldn't help but be disappointed.

"... I... Haven't allowed anyone too close." Fenris said.

"... I can tell." Hawke replied with a small, hopeful smile, Fenris would turn to him and his heart would start up again.

"... Never thought I would be this close to a mage in my life time..." Fenris chuckled almost bitterly.

"... I'm not Danarius." Hawke said and reached in, but Fenris' hand instinctively swiped up and caught Hawke's wrist, Fenris looked away and quickly let go.

"I'm... Sorry..." Fenris muttered and brought his knees up to his chest, he felt like a child, but he had never been touched so sweetly before... He had only memories of horrible things. "... Danarius abused me." He admitted softly. "... Not just physically... Ever since I was young I was his personal play thing... Every now and again when his fellow magisters had a gathering... I would be passed around like candy..." He said, feeling nauseous at the memory, and Hawke needed no further explanation, but the rage was obvious.

"I'll make sure that man dies..." Hawke said darkly, but rested a hand upon Fenris' back.

"... It's not something I dwell n often... But I wonder what you think of me." Fenris said, looking over.

"What do you mean? I certainly don't think less of you." Hawke said clearly and Fenris relaxed a bit, slowly letting his legs fall back towards the front of his body once more.

"... I'm surprised." Fenris sighed honestly, though refusing to look at Hawke from his own self loathing.

"Why? You were forced and taken advantage of... That's not your fault." Hawke said.

 _Not your fault..._

Fenris looked over to Hawke finally, the elf was exhausted but this was definitely a step in the right direction for him... Pathetically so he let his shoulder gently press against Hawke's before handing the taller of the two the book.

"... Mind reading some more to me?" Fenris asked.

"... Of course not." Hawke said and smiled happily as he got cozy next to the elf who welcomed the contact.

However, it was only a few pages in that Fenris fell asleep on Hawke's shoulder adorably so. Hawke then sighed and slowly closed the book before leaning his head upon Fenris'. He _had_ to get them out of here, even if he had to die to do it...


	6. The Recovery

As two days would pass, the group seemed to begin to lose hope. The Deep Roads seemed to just get longer and longer... Never ending. Thankfully everyone had small canteens of water but they were running dangerously low, and they would most likely only stand another week here. Hawke did the best he could in trying to keep everyone's hopes high but when he began sinking, everyone knew they were fucked. His head hung low and his voice was softer then normal but he still forced smiles and did his best... That's what was most admirable, he still worried about everyone.

"Do you hear that?" Varric suddenly asked, and everyone perked up, the sound of cracking rock was not welcoming considering they were underground, but it wasn't coming from above then, it was coming from around them.

"What the hell is that?" Hawke asked and readied his staff, when lights began appearing, the familiarity was quickly replaced with dread.

"Rock Wraiths!" Varric shouted and the group would be assaulted quickly by the demons.

They came in waves and waves, Hawke panting and Fenris slowing with his movements. However as one by one fell, they suddenly all vanished and the alpha would step forward, Hawke readying his spells and everyone else preparing to attack.

"Enough." The deep, foreboding voice boomed. "You have proven your mettle and I will not see these creatures harmed without need." He stated.

"So... They aren't Rock Wraiths?" Varric questioned.

"They hunger." The demon replied. "The profane have lingered in this place beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones is all they know." The creature responded.

"The Lyrium sustains them?" Hawke asked.

"I am not like the others, I am a visitor." The other replied.

"Says the demon." Hawke huffed, narrowing his gaze.

"I will not see my feast ended... I sense your desire, you want to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so." The demon purred.

"We aren't really considering this are we?" Fenris asked, frowning presently.

"No, I refuse to deal with a demon." Hawke stated.

"Most unwise..." The demon chortled before attacking.

It wouldn't be hard to beat the demons first form, but as the abomination appeared before them, they were lucky to kill it before it too any damage or possess anyone in the group. Hawke sighed in relief upon seeing everyone in tact and sane before grinning at the lot and venturing forward.

"I hope we didn't just fuck up our only chance at being free." Varric sighed.

"Demons only use you to make themselves stronger." Fenris scoffed.

"I agree... We will find a way out." Hawke said confidently.

* * *

The small band of survivors wandered aimlessly through corridor after corridor until walking through a red Lyrium infested tunnel way. Hawke hummed softly as he looked around, this place seemed... Tainted and lifeless, however upon stepping into a dome shaped open space, the unwelcome sound of cracking rock began echoing and the group turned, only to see a giant, and angry, Wraith.

"... Oh shit." Varric murmured.

An immediate attack, the gang was barely able to scramble away, and Hawke first brought the behemoth down with a surge of magic. Fenris and Aveline took the change to beat down the beasts core with their weapons, but as it reshaped itself, it turned to Fenris and began stalking forward. Hawke gasped as it began backing Fenris up. _Shit_. Fenris managed to fend off most of it's attacks with his impressive blocking skills, but it was all in vain. The horror would slam Fenris away, knocking him into the wall, the pain being replaced by shock from the sudden pang of agony.

"Fenris!" Hawke yelled and slammed his staff down, the force of magic powerful enough to shatter the earth and shatter the Wraith into pieces before he sprinted to the wounded elf.

Fenris was laying on the floor, blood pooling from his mouth and his body lifeless and limp. Hawke panicked and quickly pumped his life energy into the other, desperately trying to keep him alive and giving all his magic into reshaping Fenris' broken ribs. As time passed the pack gathered around the wounded member, Fenris' eyes slowly opened and color returned to his face. However as Hawke gasped for breath as from being weakened by his sudden wave of magic, however Fenris was far from being healed, the pain was obvious on his face as he groaned.

"Fenris..." Hawke sighed and smiled tiredly.

"... Hawke..?" Fenris asked in a strained fashion.

"Damn you, I thought you were gone." Hawke chuckled and reached down, bringing his canteen to Fenris' lips who reluctantly drank.

"What happened..?" Fenris asked.

"The damn Wraith knocked the life out of you." Varric said, but the entire band felt the wash of relief seeing Fenris alive and speaking.

"I... Don't remember... I can only feel pain... Seems to be a common theme in my life." Fenris grunted at his pathetic excuse of a joke, but Hawke would smile regardless, just happy at seeing Fenris safe in his arms.

"Can you walk?" Aveline asked.

"I'm sure I- Ah!" Fenris yelped as he tried sitting up.

"There's no way... His ribs are still broken, I'll carry him." Hawke said sternly, making Fenris blush and grimaced.

"There is _no_ way I will allow you to-"

"Do we have another option, broody?" Varric asked, cutting Fenris off who opened his mouth to speak but could not formulate words. "Thought so... We have to keep moving, and the way things are looking we might actually have a way out of here, but can only leave if we move." He said.

"Just leave me behind... I'm just a weakness now..." Fenris panted.

"Never! This'll hurt." Hawke said and slowly picked Fenris up who gasped and cringed, his markings glowing incessantly from the pain. "I-I knoe, I'm sorry." Hawke said and shifted Fenris as best he could to lessen the pain as they began walking

Fenris shivered and breathed shakily from the pain as he rested his head upon Hawke's chest. If the situation wasn't so dire, Hawke would admit this was cute and he would enjoy this more often, he hung behind AVeline and Varric so Fenris wasn't in so much pain from the walking pace.

"... I'm sorry you were hurt... It's my fault." Hawke sighed.

"I-It... Wasn't your fault..." Fenris murmured, trembling in Hawke's grasp.

"It was..." Hawke said and tried to keep himself from holding Fenris closer, showering himself in self loathing, Fenris slowly looked up and frowned before leaning up and gentle planting his lips onto Hawke's cheek gently, causing a flash of red go across Hawke's features before falling unconscious in Hawke's arms.

Hawke had to make sure Fenris was safe...

"Holy shit!" Varric said and Hawke hurried over, almost dropping Fenris at the sight of the treasure that awaited him.

Chests and chests of loot that would make this bullshit worth it, _if_ they made it out alive. Varric and Aveline walked forward and looted everything, coming to terms that they were rich without that damned idol that Bartrand betrayed them for. Now it was just the manner of getting out of here that worried Hawke.

"I think I just found our exit as well." Varric said and smiled brightly as he pointed down another corridor, one dark spawn and demon free.

 _They were going to live._

* * *

Four days longer and the company would see the light of day once again, Fenris had his arms slug around Hawke's shoulders as he hobbled with them. The days were kind to him and managed to help him somewhat heal, but now that they were above ground, Fenris would sigh with relief. However as Hawke began leading them in an unfamiliar direction, he eyed Hawke suspiciously.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Home." Hawke replied with a cheeky grin.

"No. No way, take me back to the mansion-"

"Fenris, please, you are coming home with me, you can resist all you want but you have no choice this time around." Hawke mused and said nothing as he heard Fenris huff and grunt, most likely pouting and brooding.

Once home, Hawke sighed with relief, but the house was quiet, something unusual but not unwelcome. He walked slowly up the stairs with Fenris and took him to his room, this would be the best room for Fenris to recover in with the fireplace and bath near. He guided Fenris to the bed and slowly sat him down, but the sudden blush alarmed Fenris and he raised a brow.

"What's wrong, why are you looking at me that way?" Fenris asked.

"Well... Could you... Take off your armor?" Hawke asked and Fenris immediately reeled back and looked as if he would rip Hawke's head off. "So I can get to your injuries... I'm not even gonna touch you." He then added with a nod and Fenris, still reluctant sighed before starking to strip himself of the armor that clung so elegantly to his slender body.

Hawke took the time to silently admire Fenris. He was certainly beautiful and the Lyruim accented his strengths. He felt himself getting stiff and quickly looked away. He gulped and took a deep breath before Fenris announced that he was ready. He hesitantly looked over, thank the Maker Fenris was only bare from the waist up. He then had Fenris lay down and continued steadily healing the damaged bones and tissue, Fenris groaning with pain while Hawke did so. It wasn't long before Hawke was exhausted again and had to stop.

"I'm sorry... I can't." Hawke panted and watched Fenris slowly sit up.

"... It's fine... I do feel a bit better." Fenris said and nodded, wishing Hawke wouldn't push himself so hard. "Also I... Wanted to tell you thanks for not leaving me behind." He uttered and frowned.

"... Why would you even think I would do such a thing?" Hawke asked with a weak smile. "Honestly Fenris, I would never do that to you... I wouldn't leave you behind." He said and met Fenris' brilliant green gaze again, Fenris felt his breath hitch and he found himself unable to speak.

Yet before Hawke could speak, the door suddenly flew open, causing Hawke to jump up quickly with surprise.

"Oh my dear!"

It was Leandra.

"You brother has joined the Templars! I couldn't stop him! I've lost another baby." She cried and Hawke quickly held her despite the growing anger he felt in his stomach while trying to console his mother, however after a few moments, Leandra noticed Fenris and gasped. "O-Oh am I interrupting something?" She asked and Hawke blushed quickly, forgetting all about his brother for the moment.

"N-No! No he was injured while we were in the Deep Roads... I'm just treating his wounds." Hawke replied.

"Ah, I see." Leandra said as she quickly regained her composure. "I do apologize for the outburst." She said nodding her head to Fenris.

"No apology is needed." Fenris said softly, trying to appear less threatening then normal, he didn't need to intimidate this woman.

"Give us a few moments, please." Hawke mentioned and lead his mother out of the room.

Hawke was gone about five minutes before returning with bandages in his hands before seating himself back onto the side of the bed, and Fenris noted the shift in Hawke's aura.

"... Are you alright..? I mean... How do you feel about discovering that Carver is a Templar?" Fenris finally asked as Hawke dressed his side.

"I... Feel fine." Hawke lied; Fenris gave him a quick raise f the brow and Hawke rolled his eyes. "Alright, I feel betrayed and disgusted." Hawke admitted. "... I've done nothing but flee the Templars for years... And now my own brother is among their ranks." He hissed and Fenris would frown.

"I will not let them take you." He said sternly and Hawke would pause with his movements to look back up to the others gaze, however a smirk soon took his surprised expression.

"... I thought you hated mages Fenris... If I didn't know better I would think you were flirting with me." Hawke chuckled, watching scarlet quickly wash over Fenris' visage.

"W-Well... You are not like other mages... Obviously." Fenris coughed quietly.

"Oh..? You trying to say something? Maybe try next about my dashing appearance?" Hawke questioned, winking at Fenris, but was pleasantly taken aback when he watched a smirk form across Fenris' lips.

"Don't misunderstand _mage_." Fenris snickered but became serious again. "... I've never allowed anyone close." He sighed.

"... Maybe... I could get close to you one night?" Hawke asked, wondering if this was going to far.

"... Very tempting, Hawke." Fenris said and met Hawke's gaze once again.

"I'll take that as a maybe... But one moment." Hawke snorted before whirling out of the room and returning with a book in his grasp.

"What's that?" Fenris inquired.

"Don't you remember? I promised to teach you how to read once we returned..? I smell mother cooking, how about we start before we eat?" Hawke asked and felt his heart quicken when he watched a smile grace Fenris' expression, watching him nod.

"I... Would like that." The white haired man said and Hawke wouldn't hesitate to scoot beside Fenris and begin to teach the ex-slave.

The heat of the other beside him was desirable, and he got as close as he could without making Fenris uncomfortable. Perhaps he had a chance with Fenris after all?


	7. The Temptation

Fenris' recovery was slow but promising, but it became clear Hawke didn't want Fenris to leave as son as he wanted... Though a tad annoying, it was annoyingly cute to say the least, Hawke always fretted about Fenris' health and they read often together. Fenris had a few troubles with the letter Q and Y, but he showed real promise and picked up reading well. It was really frustrating in the beginning but with some patience, Fenris felt a small bit of pride ball up within him and he smiled a bit more.

"What's that?" Hawke asked, smirking at Fenris' expression, who quickly frowned, causing Hawke to laughed.

"What're you going on about Hawke?" To which he replied, narrowing his gaze suspiciously.

"That smile! Be careful, it'll get stuck that way... But I wouldn't mind exactly." Hawke said and smiled, wiggling his brows at Fenris who blushed, Fenris did not know how to handle the merciless flirting Hawke sent his way.

"Oh shove it." Fenris finally said back, and Hawke would snort, laughing loudly.

Fenris was still bedridden, but it had been almost a week, he felt so much better and there was still some bruises but he knew he was safe now. Hawke finally told him he could leave the next day after spending a week within the Hawke estate, though... Part of him didn't want to leave... However, Danarius was priority for now. He looked down to feel his ribs and winced lightly, but they weren't near as painful as they were days before.

"Hey... Hawke?" Fenris asked, looking a tad troubled and Hawke tilted his head and frowned.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Hawke asked and Fenris quickly shook his head.

"No, I am not... I was just wondering if you could give me a set of clothes? I would like to actually walk around instead of you hovering over me all the time... WHy don't we go for a walk?" Fenris suggested.

Hawke thought for a moment and envisioned Fenris in an actual set of clothing instead of his spkey armor... He woud actually look charming and Fenris slightly smiled, which Fenris responded to by raising his brows in question.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"No reason." Hawke chuckled. "Give me one moment." He said and wandered to his wardrobe before returning with the smallest pair of clothes he had, which he knew would still be slightly loose on Fenris.

Fenris gladly took the clothing, the fabric felt soft on his finger and he sighed of relief, it had been a while since he had worn actual quality clothing. He paused and felt the fabric between his thumbs and index fingers, relishing the feelings. Hawke tilted his head at such actions, wondering what was going through Fenris' head, but didn't want to interrupt the adorable moment. Fenris eventually noticed Hawke's staring and blushed.

"I... Have never had quality clothing before..." He admitted and Hawke frowned lightly just for a moment before grinning.

"Well, I'll give you all the clothing you want." He mused and sent a flirtatious wink in Fenris' direction who frowned and sent a glare in Hawke's direction as he walked out of the room to allow the elf some privacy.

Fenris walked out a few moments later and Hawke's jaw dropped, Fenris looked... Handsome, not just cute or adorable he actually looked charming. Fenris watched Hawke and narrowed his eyes, daring Hawke to make a comment of his looks.

"Don't." Fenris huffed and walked past Hawke who grinned as his face turned crimson.

* * *

The two walked through Hightown, giving Fenris some exercise that he desperately needed... That is until a familiar dwarf's voice echoed through the court yard, causing Fenris to stiffen and slap a hand over his face.

"Broody! Is that you?" Varric called as he made his way towards the pair. "I almost didn't recognize you... You don't look like an angsty porcupine." He commented with a smirk, if only Fenris had his sword...

"Piss off." Was all Fenris grumbled as he sped forward, leaving Hawke and Varric together chuckling.

"Wait elf come back!" Varric called, snorting softly at his anger, however as he looked over to Hawke he was surprised to see Hawke gazing after Fenris, smiling. "Oh... I see what's going on here... You actually want to get with the brooding elf." Varric mused, smirking at Hawke who quickly turned his scolding glare towards him.

"I-... Don't know." Hawke murmured, actually flustered, at this point, the teasing atmosphere Varric exuded was gone and it was replaced by concern.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"... I... I mean I don't know." Hawke murmured, looking up as he watched Fenris continue walking forward. "... I think I actually have some feelings for him and it pisses me off a bit." Hawke scoffed and folded his arms quickly and Varric smirked once again.

"May as well try, there's no reason not too right?" Varric asked, causing Hawke to raise his brows. "... I think you and Fenris can make it work if you tried." He encouraged and sent Hawke a friendly smile.

Hawke felt his cheeks heat up a tad before beginning to jog after Fenris, taking Varric's encouragement. It didn't take him long to catch up with Fenris who was casually walking. Hawke glanced over at Fenris who still had a slightly sour expression, but Hawke's presence was not unwelcome. The two walked for about twenty more minutes, Fenris had a lot of energy that he wanted spend before returning to Hawke's home for the final night... That thought actually sent a pain through Fenris' gut.

"... It's a nice evening." Hawke mused to no one in particular, Fenris looked over with slightly surprised expression before looking around, noting the pleasant temperature and the breeze that accommodated it.

"... You're right." Fenris muttered absentmindedly.

They eventually walked all the way to the docks and the two would look out to the open ocean, the sun set perfectly and Hawke would hesitantly look over to Fenris, who looked back. There was a content silence between the two and Hawke was actually the first one to break the eye contact this time around. It was then that Fenris noted his attraction that he could no longer deny the feelings for Hawke... His appearance was stunning enough to make women swoon, and Hawke thought about the same thing about the white haired elf. However they both knew that they were both too chicken to actually express themselves... But Hawke was pleasantly surprised when Fenris actually started a conversation.

"... I've always wanted to explore the sea..." He muttered as he rested a hand onto his hip. "... Isabella told me she would take me once she had a ship and crew put together." He said with a hint of amusement, but Hawke had to mask his slight fear... He didn't want Fenris to leave. "... As a slave I've never really began travelling until I escaped... I had never felt grass on my feet or seen the world beyond Danarius' prison... And then I met you." He mentioned looking over to Hawke, who tilted his head in confusion. "... Now that I think about it... I... Don't think I'll go with Isabella... It wouldn't be any fun without you there." He concluded and cleared his throat in an embarrassing fashion.

Hawke was in complete shock and awe, he had never seen Fenris express himself like this before and he felt so honored to have earned Fenris' trust this way... And hearing his last words Hawke's body shifted to turn towards Fenris, staring at him, still in surprise. Fenris quickly averted his gaze in an intimidated fashion... He was never allowed to make direct eye contact with anyone as a slave and this habit would be hard to break.

"You? Fun?" Hawke asked, smiling at Fenris whose expression quickly became annoyed, he huffed and folded his arms.

"You are going to be the death of me." He snarled and began to walk away but gasped as Hawke caught his arm and gently pulled him back, a bit close for comfort but instead of being afraid he felt... Something he hadn't felt before and he couldn't describe the feeling he felt with the quickening of his heartbeat.

"... I'll take you to explore the world one day... If you want me too." Hawke said softly their bodies closer than ever in a personal fashion, Fenris' eyes widened and his mouth slightly fell agape.

"You..." He started but lost his voice.

Damn that dwarf for filling his head with these thoughts... But Hawke decided it was now or never... Seeing the innocence in his eyes and scanning the Lyrium burns that highlighted his dark Tevinter skin... The way Fenris' mouth hung open just a bit exposing the fullness of his lips... He wanted to bite those lips... And without further thought he leaned in, watching Fenris' movements and the shift in his aura as their lips met. Though Fenris wasn't expecting this, he felt himself melt and hesitantly reached up, running one hand through Hawke's hair and resting the other on Hawke's chest, while Hawke, feeling Fenris' advances, gently wrapped his arms around Fenris' waist and beginning to bring him closer.

The kiss did last long... But it felt like it had gone on for hours, and Hawke was surprised that he was the one to breath the kiss, gazing down into Fenris' eyes as he did so, and was even further surprised as Fenris threw his arms around Hawke's neck and kissed Hawke again, but this kiss was more intense and heated... It wasn't long before Hawke damn near slammed Fenris against a nearby wall and shoved his tongue into Fenris' mouth, their tongue fighting for dominance and Hawke was quick to put Fenris in his place. Once Fenris submitted, Hawke then pulled away and leaned down and began kissing Fenris' neck. The elf gasped at the sudden pleasure filled sensation and released a small moan, reaching down and beginning to gently clench his fingernails onto Hawke's back once his markings began glowing. Hawke watched in pure amazement before he hesitantly backed away and Fenris would then look up at Hawke, his gaze asking why he stopped.

"This... Probably isn't the best place to do this..." Hawked murmured huskily as it tried to regain his breath and Fenris suddenly remembered where they were, although it wasn't a very popular place in town, they were still in public and he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "... But... We can continue this back at the estate... If that's what you want." He stated and reached down to gently cup Fenris' cheek who, though appearing hesitant, nodded with no question.

"Yes... Let's." He said and the two began the agonizing long walk home.

What had come over for the both of them? Was this a good idea? They were partners but not... Lovers... But as Fenris thought that, he thought that wasn't exactly a bad idea... Could they make this work? Hawke was... Well, Hawke and Fenris was an escaped Tevinter slave... But for now he shooed those thoughts away and decided to let whatever was going to happen, happen.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be posted, but I got surgery on my chest the didn't even allow me to sit up let alone write so I've been incapacitated for the past few weeks so I hope you can forgive me for the delay! Expect more chapters soon!**_

 _ **-Eros**_


	8. The Memories

_**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.  
**_ _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
RATED M FOR A REASON.  
**_

* * *

The walk felt like it took eons and the two men didn't dare look at each other after the sudden spur of the moment passionate kiss that the two had just experienced. Was this a good idea? Hawke looked up to the sky wondering if his father would be looking down upon him or rather turning in his grave for what he was planning on doing. However he shooed the thought away, because as soon as he thought of it he realized that it didn't matter what everyone thought. He finally looked to Fenris and tilted his head, wondering how he felt about their... Situation.

"Fenris... If... This is too quick-"

"If it was too quick I would have gutted you." Fenris interrupted and Hawke's eyes widened slightly until Fenris saw the look on his face, he rolled his eyes. "It was a joke." He added and Hawke chuckled nervously.

"You? Joking?" He questioned and Fenris quickly punched Hawke's bicep, who in reply, howled with laugher.

"Shut up you know what I mean... I've... Thought of you often." Fenris muttered and ran a hand through his hair nervously, and Hawke would frown at this.

"Fenris you've... Never talked like this before..." Hawke murmured and watched Fenris intently.

"...Well obviously... I don't have people to talk... Intimately with, you know... U-Until you." Fenris murmured and coughed softly in nervousness, though Hawke wouldn't call this intimate, he knew that this was a big step for Fenris, but that this would be hard... And he was worried this would fuck up their friendship for good if this turned out bad... He was ready to take that risk.

"... I know." He replied and rested a hand onto Fenris' back, he hadn't realized how defined Fenris' back was with all his armor on, Fenris looked back to Hawke, gaze brightening slightly,abefore stepping closer on their walk back to the Hawke estate.

Once back there was a tenseness in the air, but it didn't surprise Hawke. However he knew his mother wasn't home, she was out with some new suitor of sorts... Which meant they had the house mostly to himself, but he knew Bodahn and Sandal were here... It would be best for their first time to be alone. He looked to Fenris who fidgeted in place. Hawke smiled and stepped forward, reaching in and gently caressing Fenris' face, feeling his soon to be partner settle down considerably from the gentle reassuring touch.

"... One minute." He said softly and managed to tear his gaze away before walking into the next room where Bodhan was busy cleaning the kitchen. He really was a good man... And he made sure that the family was always happy, and if they weren't he did whatever he could to make them. "... Bodhan." He announced, trying not to scare the dwarf but he did so anyway, chuckling softly as Bodhan jumped lightly.

"Oh! Sir! I-Is there anything I can get you or do?" He asked and Hawke held up his hand.

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask if you and Sandal could run out to the market and get some things for me and mother... It may take a while do you mind?" He asked and, as expected, Bodahn shook his head and smiled brightly.

"No of course not, just hand me a list." He mentioned and Hawke nodded.

"Oh! And could you also take Cairo? He could use some exercise and he loves walking with you too." Hawke mentioned, knowing having the dog out would help too. "Oh of course! He is such a good dog!" Bodahn called as he began his preparations.

Fenris on the other hand was wrecked with nerves, the last memories he had of sex were horrible and traumatizing... But he knew that in order to move on he had to face this... However he wasn't just doing this to do it... He was Doing this because it was Hawke, and that honestly scared him. However as he saw Bodhan, Sandal and the dog leave he sighed in some relief. As Hawke approached, he had a look in his eyes that he had never seen before... And it drew him in.

"The house is ours." He whispered, just barely audible.

"Hawke... I-"

"It's alright..." Hawke said and nodded. "... I... Can't relate to you... But I can be as slow as you want." He said and stepped forward their bodies close enough to feel each others body heat.

In the silence, Fenris could hear his heart drumming in his ears... And he could feel Hawke's breath gently caressing his cheek as he leaned in. He leaned his head to the side before Hawke kissed his cheek, and began gently moving downwards, Fenris' visage beginning to turn crimson... He reached up and ran a hand through Hawke's hair, releasing a breath of anxiety to void his body of the feeling, and it worked... Fenris felt himself submit as Hawke's kisses turned into nips and sucks. Hawke eventually released Fenris and looked down, watching Fenris for any signs of discomfort, however, the only thing he saw was pure desire.

"... Take me." Fenris whispered and Hawke obliged with no hesitation, quickly picking up Fenris and throwing him over his shoulder who, in turn, yelped in sheer surprise.

"Is this necessary!?" Fenris growled and Hawke laughed.

As the two made it into Hawke's room, Hawke, surprisingly, placed Fenris onto the bed in a gentle manner. However the way Hawke looked down at him... The hunger... The raw need and passion. Fenris looked up and blushed as Hawke nodded to him, Fenris knew exactly what he was demanding... And he slowly reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, beginning to expose his body and Hawke released deep breath of pent up dominance. Part of him just wanted to ravage Fenris, hear him scream and moan his name... But he knew that first... This had to be slow and loving... And Hawke was okay with that.

However, Hawke was pleasantly surprised as Fenris got on his knees on the bed so that they were face level, his now shirtless partner beginning to unbutton his own shirt, exposing his scarred chest. Fenris admired such things, and he ran his hands over Hawke's chest as the shirt fell to the floor and Hawke gazed at the Lyrium marks over Fenris' slender body. They were beautiful despite their history, Hawke reached forward and gently stroked the markings and Fenris flinched, causing Hawke to pause his movements.

"... Do they hurt when I touch them?" Hawke asked quietly.

"... No... They... Feel..." Fenris muttered, trying to formulate words.

"Good..." Hawke replied and slowly laid Fenris down, beginning to kiss Fenris' lips.

Fenris gasped softly as Hawke laid him down, the other man practically towered over him and the fear was quickly replaced by... This feeling that the elf had never experienced... And he couldn't even begin to describe it, but he enjoyed feeling it. As Hawke's lips travelled downwards he gasped and looked down, propping himself up onto his elbows, curious as to what Hawke was doing. However as Hawke got to his navel he began unbuckling Fenris' pants but quickly pausing and loking up to meet Fenris' gaze... And was given a nod... He asked permission... It was a first, but the shyness quickly overcame Fenris as Hawke pulled off his pants...

"Relax..." Hawke whispered against his flesh as he felt the tension, and Fenris replied with sighing and doing so, his legs becoming unbuckled and allowing Hawke to slowly spread them, letting Hawke gaze at his manhood. "... You are so beautiful..." Hawke said, reaching in and gently caressing Fenris' thighs, biting his lip at the already half-erect shaft, Fenris took a small inhale... Blushing as Hawke spoke and gasping as he was touched.

Hawke was careful and slow, waiting to hear the word 'Stop' at anytime, knowing the abuse Fenris suffered he was glad that Fenris had told him. However, he took the elf's shaft gently in his hand while his other hand rubbed in gentle soothing strokes on his thigh before beginning to rub and tease Fenris' cock. After receiving positive feedback; hearing Fenris' shuddered breaths and soft moans of approval he smirked and slowly ran his tongue up the now erect shaft.

"Damn you..." Fenris cursed, causing a small chortle to arise from Hawke's throat before taking the head of Fenris' member in his mouth and gently suckled, teasing Fenris, loving hearing the feisty elf come out once again.

"You want more..?" Hawke asked and leaned down to begin prodding Fenris' entrance with his tongue.

Fenris, having not expected this, gasped out loudly and arched his back, his markings beginning to glow with the sudden intense pleasure that swiftly rocked his body. He moaned out loudly, almost already begging Hawke to quit his awfully amazing teasing. However with the unexpected finger that entered him he yelped lightly and looked down, biting his lip in anticipation but was shocked when Hawke took his whole dick into his mouth while slowly easing his finger inside, providing an excellent distraction to ease Fenris' tight walls.

"D-Don't you..?" Fenris asked, unable to form full sentences, but thankfully Hawke knew what he was asking, and pausing Fenris' blow job just for a moment to respond.

"... I don't need anything... Just seeing you like this..." Hawke said in an exasperated fashion and met Fenris' gaze. "... I've wanted this for a long time..." He admitted. "... But it was well worth the wait..." He mused and slowly pulled his finger outwards, but not all the way, just enough before slowly pushing it back in, causing another moan from Fenris.

"Have... You ever-"

"No." Hawke interrupted. "... You're my first man... I have slept with women but... I've never bedded a man... But only twice... I'm not very experienced either..." He said and smiled, reassuring the elf who released a shaky breath before, again, pulling his finger out and repeating the process, watching Fenris' head lean back, smiling, glad that Fenris was enjoying this... He didn't want this to feel like he was ripping his innocence from him as the Magisters had... The thought made his blood boil... But right now... This was no time for that... It was just them right now...

"... H-... Hawke... I want you..." Fenris whimpered and was barely able to crane his head up to look at Hawke.

"... Are you sure? It'll-"

"I know." Fenris answered quickly with a small grimace before Hawke quickly came back up.

"... Hey..." Hawke coaxed, watching as Fenris' closed eyes slowly opened, they were filled with emotional pain and fear. "... I'm not Danarius..." He said and leaned in, realizing he hadn't clarified a very important element. "... If you tell me to stop... I will... No questions asked..." He breathed into Fenris' ear before Fenris' gaze softened. "... If you don't want to go farther we don't have too..." Hawke stated and Fenris took a moment, averting his gaze before slowly wrapping his arms around Hawke's neck.

"... I need you." Fenris replied softly, his eyes reflecting his words... And they did two things, broke Hawke's heart... And made it swell with... Love.

Hawke nodded and leaned in, kissing Fenris' lips one more time, a long, passionate and loving kiss... Relaying his own feelings before reaching down and aiming his already seeping member at Fenris' puckered entrance, however he quickly remembered that lubricating his dick would make things easier, he quickly spat on his hand and stroked himself a bit, generating a blush of his own. He then began trying to push past the initial barrier.

"Relax." He murmured from before as Fenris tensed from Hawke's member pushing against his entrance.

Fenris nodded and took a breath before doing his best to relax his body... And soon his walls gave in and Hawke slid in, creating a sharp gasp of pain and Fenris' nails to dig and scratch into Hawke's back while releasing a groan of pain. Only after Hawke pushed himself about half way, did he stop, waiting for Fenris to adjust, the sweat already forming at Hawke's brow, cringing at the ripping sensation of his skin that Fenris scratched, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome... Watching as Fenris' markings lit up from the sudden pain, pulsating a bit.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asked after about forty-five seconds, after feeling Fenris' grip on his back ease the his muscles relax around his shaft.

Though Fenris' breaths were shaky he looked up to Hawke and met his intense gaze... He felt so wanted... Desired... Beautiful... The way those eyes watched him. Fenris then reached up and gently pulled Hawke's head down for a kiss before nodding, unable to say anything. Hawke didn't hesitate on kissing Fenris and once he was given the okay to continue he pressed his forehead against Fenris' gently. It felt as it a bond had just been sealed between the two, not only did he feel it, but Fenris felt it too, his tongue dancing with Hawke's as he was kissed again.

After Hawke's lips separated from his own he pulled himself out; Fenris released a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Hawke pushed back in, however as he repeated the process, Hawke began kissing Fenris' neck, this was a very welcome distraction from the discomfort and pain Fenris was experiencing and Fenris gladly leaned his head away so that Hawke had better range of his neck. Hawke didn't hesitate to start marking Fenris' neck with the signs of possession... The dark bruises forming in multiple areas. Everyone would know who Fenris belonged too and to stay clear... Though knowing wanting the marks to reflect possession was in bad taste since Fenris was once a slave... At the moment he didn't give a fuck... There were no more pasts... No more fears... No more distractions... It was just them, sharing this beautiful moment together.

With every slow thrust, he pushed in a little bit farther every time until their hips met... And the feeling of the connection, feeling as one, made Fenris swoon... His gaze falling on Hawke's as he pulled back to examine Fenris' facial features. Fenris never thought in a million years he would ever do this again with another man... Let alone a mage... And he was okay with it. Seeing the indescribable expression on Fenris' face worried Hawke... But as Fenris leaned in, his worries washed away as he felt their lips connect.

Hawke then slowly pulled out and began thrusting in a rhythm that Fenris was capable of adapting to, he leaned his head back slowly, eyes fluttering shut. Sweet Maker... Fenris was so beautiful... And knowing that he was all his... At least for tonight... His urges coaxed Hawke to speed up, and gave one quick thrust with a small grunt of his own, Fenris' back arching as he gasped in the sharp pain that accompanied the thrust. Hawke took note of the gasp and continued the slow pace they were going at, kissing Fenris and whispering a quick apology against his lips. Hawke watched Fenris intently, only beginning to quicken his pace when only sounds of pleasure escaped the elf's lips...

Once Hawke began speeding his movements Fenris' eyes snapped open and he arched his back further, his markings starting to glow again, and Fenris replied to the sudden surge of pleasure by wrapping his legs around Hawke's waist, encouraging Hawke's actions including with the moans beginning to sync up with the rhythm of Hawke's pattern. However Hawke remained cool, he didn't want to risk hurting Fenris more... But soon... That cursed word escaped Fenris' lips...

"More..."

Hawke's blush deepened as he heard the word and immediately starting to become rough, the bed beginning to rock and the head board knocking against the wall with the pace and power behind Hawke's thrusts, however, the knocks were pretty much masked by Fenris' and Hawke's sounds of pleasure; Hawke was surprised how audible Fenris was, his moans were almost twice as loud as his own.

"Ah! Garret!" Fenris suddenly cried, pleasure resonating in his vocals as the words flowed out with no hesitation, and the sudden name actually made Hawke pause with his movements, causing Fenris' eyes to open, they were echoing the words they read earlier in town.

 _Why did you stop?~_

"Did... You just say Garret?" Hawke asked in shock and Fenris, in confusion, tilted his head lightly.

"Y-Yes... That is your name isn't it?" Fenris asked; no one called him that, not even his mother, she always used 'son' or something equally affectionate.

"Y-Yes I just... Realized... I don't want anyone calling me that except you from now on..." He said and quickly continued his rough pace, Fenris' eyes fluttering as the euphoria filled his gaze once again as his nails began working their magic again on Hawke's back.

Hawke had no doubt that Fenris was carving up his back, but he was surprised with how much of a turn on the pain was... It only fueled him to reward Fenris, and he did so, deeply. Fenris' marks periodically glowed from periods of intense pain of pleasure, and in this case, Fenris was wrecked with pleasure. He never thought that sex with a man would _ever_ be pleasurable... But Hawke threw that theory out the window... He felt intoxicated, his eyes rolling back and shutting as Hawke made Fenris' body jolt forward with each powerful thrust.

"You enjoying yourself?" Hawke asked with a hint of amusement.

Fenris, barely able to open his eyes and focus, couldn't formulate a response, he could only lunge forward and smash his lips against Hawke as an answer. His kisses were filled with passion and lust... He felt like an animal and never thought he would enjoy submitting and trusting anyone, let alone Hawke this way...

Hawke groaned as he felt his gut beginning to clench, he was close to orgasm... And he wanted to make sure Fenris finished with him... To make sure he achieved that, he leaned down and began nipping and sucking on Fenris' nipples while one of his hands reached down and massaged Fenris' member graciously. He was surprised how bright Fenris' markings became with the great deal of pleasure that was suddenly administered to his inexperienced body. Fenris moaned loudly.

"Hawke! Fuck me!" He cried.

Those words alone almost sent him over the edge. Hawke clenched his bed sheets with the hand that kept him from crushing Fenris with his weight, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he felt. Hawke made a small gasp for breath, his back, chest and face drenched with the sweat of rough sex. It was a most likely a matter of seconds before he would orgasm, so he knew he had to ask now.

"I-I'm almost there-"

"I-Inside..!" Fenris cut Hawke off, well, that was easy.

Hawke felt the precum building at Fenris' tip, he knew the other was almost there and he made sure to hit deep with each thrust, making sure Fenris' body jolted forward with each powerful thrust.

"Cum with me Fenris..." Hawke said and Fenris managed to focus on Hawke, his nails still embedded in Hawke's skin as Hawke suddenly sped up.

Hawke felt his release close and he sped up dramatically to give Fenris that final shove into orgasm before he felt himself gave in and released his seed as his hips connected with Fenris in an audible slapping sound, and that final deep thrust sent Fenris into his first actual orgasm as he felt Hawke's warm liquids fill him up, his markings lighting up brightly as his back ached, his muscles contracting onto Hawke's member as he gasped, his eyes rolling, almost as if he had lost consciousness, but it was the exact opposite.

Sudden flashes raced through his mind, faces, laughter, words as his own semen spurted out of his shaft and onto he and Hawke's stomachs. However the pictures suddenly vanished as he came back to reality, panting deeply and reeling from his orgasm, staring at the ceiling in disbelief, trying to understand what had just happened... They were gone... What could only be described as his memories... Were gone again... He panted shakily as Hawke, having no idea what had just rocked Fenris' mind, hunched over the two, panting heavily as well.

Fenris... Didn't know what to do or say... This wonderful experience turned into a nightmare... And Hawke didn't even know... However as Hawke pulled out of Fenris, he was, again, yanked back into reality, looking up at Hawke who smiled tiredly down at him, but a look of concern soon washed over his face as he saw Fenris' almost frightened expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he caressed Fenris' cheek and Fenris took a moment too look around... Right... He was... Having sex with Hawke...

"I-I... Yes..." He lied and nodded, instinctively leaning into Hawke's inviting touch.

"Good... Give me a second..." Hawke said, managing to get back up and walking into the bathroom.

Fenris then sat up, gently holding his head, what was that? Why did that happen? Did Hawke trigger it? He had so many questions and no answers... He gulped and looked around... And suddenly felt the frustration... Those had to be memories... And they were fucking **gone.** He felt infuriated until Hawke walked back into the room wih a wet towel, having already cleaned his abdomen and offered it to Fenris, and Fenris, having suddenly realized that he came on himself, quickly took the cloth and wiped the cum away from his abs and shyly handed it back to Hawke, nodding thanks to him.

Hawke felt a sudden distance between him and Fenris... And it worried him... He raised a brow before taking the towel and tossing it back into the bathroom and crawled into bed, offering an opening for Fenris to take. In all honesty Fenris wanted to get the fuck out of there right away, but he hesitantly got under the bedding beside Hawke who gently wrapped an arm around Fenris' small body in comparison, and he felt Fenris tense up.

"Are you sure you're alright..? I didn't hurt you did I?" Hawke asked and looked down to Fenris who was in deep thought until he was spoken too, causing him to look up.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, you didn't hurt me..." Fenris said... It was half way true...

Hawke then realized that he wouldn't get an answer but he leaned down and planted a solid, reassuring kiss onto Fenris' hair. He was exhausted, and Fenris would be lying if he said he wasn't, but those visions... He couldn't remember! However it was only moments before he heard the soft snores of Hawke who had fallen asleep. He suddenly felt... Lost... He couldn't remember... And if Hawke triggered them, he knew he couldn't allow this to continue... And the thought alone was enough to make him cringe...

After about two hours of trying to sleep, Fenris rested a hand upon Hawke's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat... It crushed him, but he made his decision... He gently wiggled out of Hawke's grasp and began getting dressed, the fire being his only source of light, he quickly put his armor back on and grabbed his sword... Resting his hand on top of the fireplace and stared into the it for longer then he realized... Because Hawke soon felt the absence of Fenris' heat beside him and opened his eyes and looked over, sitting up as he saw Fenris, fully clothed... He already felt the foreboding sense of worry well up in his stomach.

"... Fenris..." He said softly and Fenris jumped lightly, looking over. Damn... He should have just left. "... What's going on?" He asked.

Fenris looked at Hawke and looked away for a few moments. "... This was... Amazing Hawke... Better then I could have ever dreamed..." He murmured.

"But..?" Hawke asked, was Fenris really about to one-night-stand him?

"... When I-... When we... Climaxed... I had these... These visions... Memories of my past before getting these putrid markings burned into my skin." Fenris hissed bitterly.

"Wait like... Before you were a slave? That's great!" Hawke said.

"No! It's not!" Fenris suddenly spat, glaring at Hawke, but soon sighed and looked away... He knew this wasn't Hawke's fault. "... I saw faces... Heard words... And... In an instant it was all gone... My past... Everything was a quick blur and suddenly it was ripped away from me again..." He murmured and Hawke frowned, he could already tell where this was going... But he wanted so desperately to prevent it.

"We can work through this Fenris." Hawke stated quickly getting up and putting his shorts on before quickly approaching Fenris, reaching out a hand to rest on his shoulder, but watched Fenris shrink away from it, backing up a bit.

"... I'm sorry... I just wanted to be happy... Just once... I-I thought you... That we..." Fenris stammered, feeling a lump form in his throat as he looked up seeing the complete devastation in Hawke's eyes... He had to look away. "I'm sorry..." He said barely above a whisper as Fenris quickly turned away and began walking out.

Hawke couldn't even say anything... He just watched as Fenris walked away...

 _No..._

 _Please..._

 _Not you too..._

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, here's a long chapter for all of you who've patiently waited for new chapters t be posted! I would love any feedback from this I tried so desperately to keep Fenris in character and would love any criticism but please, of course, no hate. Love you all! Okay I think my mistakes in this chapter are mostly fixed, if anyone see any major malfunctions don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you everyone for reading! :)_**

 ** _-Eros_**


	9. The Loss

Hawke sat at the Hanged Man in silence... And it truly worried one of his only true friends, Varric. Normally right now they'd be playing Wicked Grace, drinking and laughing loudly or talking about finding Bartrand... But Varric eyed Hawke from across the Bar... And he didn't like what he saw, but he didn't know what had happened between him and the elf a week ago. Hawke had been moping around much too much and this was the fourth night in a row that he had practically ignored everyone's existence; Varric could no longer stand it...

"... Hawke." He announced, and Hawke would perk up just a bit at hearing the welcome voice, looking over.

"Oh, hey Varric." He responded, trying to sound his usual chipper self, but the frown on Varric's face showed he already knew something and Hawke quickly sighed. "... I don't want to talk about it Varric." He quickly said.

"Come on, friend." Varric said and motioned for Hawke to follow, who reluctantly did so to his suite in the back of the bar.

"What's going on Hawke? You've been here almost a week and haven't even acknowledged any of us... There's something going on." Varric murmured after shutting the door behind him. "Even Isabella is worried about you, I didn't even know she had feelings." He mused and Hawke's rolled his eyes.

"... It's just shit in my personal life I don't want it to effect anyone's relationships." Hawke said and sighed and Varric raised a brow.

"How so?" Varric asked.

"Drop it, Varric." Hawke suddenly hissed and turned to glare at the dwarf who had actually taken a step back, but Hawke quickly realized his error and sighed looking away and walking over to Varric's bed, sitting upon it. "... I slept with Fenris." He admitted and rested his head in his hands.

"What did he slice your dick off?" Varric asked, wondering why Hawke was so depressed.

"... No... He left." Hawke said softly and Varric quickly regretted his joke.

"... And you didn't want him to did you?" Varric asked with a sigh as he approached Hawke, and Hawke shook his head.

"... I... Can't tell you why... It's too personal for him... I won't break that kind of confidence... But Varric I've never felt so close to someone like I was with him... Even if it was just one night I wish I could redo it over and over and over again... Sorry I sound like I've sounded like I've fucking lost my balls haven't I?" He asked, chuckling softly but Varric shrugged.

"... Everyone feels like that once though... But only once... Take it from me I'm a romance author." Varric said and smiled, gently clapping Hawke on the back.

"... It's just all turned to shit Varric..." Hawke murmured and looked away. "... I lost my father and sister fleeing the Blight... My brother joined the Templars... And now Fenris..." He stated and frowned seriously. "... I don't know how I can handle losing anyone else." He said and looked down, letting his eyes shut.

"... You kind of scare me when you say things like that Hawke I'm not the sappy comforting type but I am your friend." Varric said and looked to Hawke, smiling weakly.

"... I'll be alright... I have to go, I'll probably need you later so try not to black yourself out today." Hawke chortled softly before standing and walking out, not allowing to hear anything else Varric had to say... Because he knew Varric didn't believe his words... He wasn't even sure if he believed himself...

* * *

As Hawke walked along the road through High Town, he wasn't even watching where he was going until he looked up and cursed... Fenris' mansion... However as he turned to walk away, the familiar, foreboding, and beautiful voice resonated in his ears.

"Hawke..?" Fenris asked and Hawke froze in his steps, not sure if he was able to turn around but his body instinctively turned to Fenris.

"... Sorry I... Wasn't realizing where I was going." Hawke said though his eyes landed on the Hawke crest that was fastened on the small piece of cloth that was wrapped around Fenris' wrist. "Is that..?" He asked quietly, Fenris lightly raised his brows and looked down to the fabric.

"... It is... Do you mind?" Fenris asked softly and Hawke shook his head.

"No..." Was all Hawke was able to say before he turned away, wanting to walk but his body wouldn't allow him.

"If... You don't want me to come around anymore I'd understand..." Fenris said from behind and Hawke looked back, he had just lost the elf but to never see him again? Hawke didn't think he'd be able to bare it.

"... Quite the opposite." Hawke said and frowned. "I'd love for you to keep coming with the team... Couldn't imagine it without you." He said and managed to meet Fenris' gaze.

Fenris' eyes lit up despite seeing the pain radiating from Hawke's own... He was glad that Hawke wanted him... Hawke did want him. However Fenris nodded and offered a small nod and a half smile. Hawke studied Fenris' features... Just the beauty... The elegance... He wanted to just hold that man... But he was forced to turn and walk away.

Fenris watched him, feeling compelled to sprint after him and beg him not to walk away like he had done... But he knew he didn't deserve it and that he had no right to do that to Hawke... He frowned and felt the clenching in his gut. He wanted to call out... To beg that man for his forgiveness but he didn't deserve that either. It was best to forget the best thing that had ever happened to him had never happened... That thought almost made him sink to his knees... But he managed to gently pull the fabric from his wrist, caressing the Hawke crest and reaching up to softly inhale the scent of the cloth... It smelled like Hawke... And the scent was so comforting.. But as he looked up, no longer seeing Hawke, he frowned and walked back inside the mansion. Once Fenris walked inside, he ran a hand through his hair and he sighed, shaking his head, and, doing what he normally did since the night he and Hawke spent together... He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, though, he would normally never do such a thing, he leaned his head to the side, looking at the still healing bruises... The hickeys were fading and it made Fenris depressed... He didn't want them to fade... He _wanted_ them there.

* * *

As weeks went by, Hawke slowly moved on from his depression but it was hard to sleep in his bed still... Flashes of his night with the ex-slave plagued his mind... But he was able to take comfort in someone... Anders. He didn't socialize with Anders often because he wasn't always able to make it to Dark Town but once he began really getting to know Anders, he realized that, despite Justice, Anders was a good person... He didn't even exactly mind Justice, Anders was able to control himself mostly, he had only seen one outbreak before but Anders opened his heart to Hawke so easily and Hawke was able to talk to Anders... Though he would never admit that to his best friend Varric.

"Hey there Hawke..." Anders greeted as Hawke wandered into his infirmary in Dark Town, though, a lot of the residents gave him dirty looks because of his presence, it was worth it going to see Anders.

He knew Anders and Fenris never truly got a long, so he tended to go see Anders alone, he didn't appreciate the two snapping at each other with Fenris' rash judgment against mages and Anders justification of his abomination, they were not a fun pair.

"I heard you and Fenris are an item." Anders mused lightly, rolling his eyes as he readied his supplies.

"You... Heard wrong." Hawke said, almost cringing, that wound hadn't healed yet...

"... Sorry for bringing it up, did something happen between you..?" Anders asked with some concern.

"... Well there was never anything official... I slept with him and I wanted more but he didn't... Some things happened and I guess he thought things were moving too fast." Hawke murmured, not knowing what to say.

"... He one-night-standed you?" Anders asked with a disgusted tone, though Hawke wanted to say no, that's exactly what happened.

"Well... I don't think it was meant to be in that manner-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Anders mused, rolling his eyes.

"... S-Sort of... He had his reasons and I respect them..." Hawke sighed and looked away from the other apostate.

"... Hey... If it's any consolation... I would have never left." Anders said walking to Hawke and resting a hand onto his shoulder.

 _Ba-bump._

"... I-"

"There you are!" Varric chortled boisterously and Hawke gasped as he looked over, his heart stopping, Fenris was with him with his usual scowl on his face at the sight of Anders who narrowed his eyes back.

"Oh, yes, is there a problem?" Hawke asked, somehow managing to speak.

Fenris' blood was boiling at the sight before him, seeing Ander's hand upon Hawke's shoulder and the look in his eyes... He knew what that look meant and he was disgusted by it. How _dare_ he put his hands _anywhere_ upon Hawke... And how _dare_ he try to take him... He'd have to have a very stern _chat_ with the abomination later... However he looked to Hawke an his rage seemed to calm.

"Well it's nothing really, just an angry bastard who demands that we find his missing wife... I'm pretty sure she just left him because of his personality." Varric chuckled softly, making Hawke roll his eyes.

"Is it really worth our time?" Hawke grumbled.

"... He seemed very adamant." Fenris sighed, also believing this was a waste of time.

Hawke looked to Fenris, smirking as he rolled his eyes, seeing as the elf also thought this was a waste of time. Fenris looked to Hawke and smiled back a bit. He was glad that Hawke seemed to get better... But Hawke was quick to look away... The marks of possession were gone... He hated seeing them no longer upon Fenris' neck... And Fenris would frown and sigh before Hawke, putting on the façade of being his usual self.

"Well, lets pay this man a visit to go on a wild goose chase then shall we..? Anders, do you mind accompanying us?" Hawke asked, causing a sour expression to form onto Fenris' features, and what is what exactly fueled Anders to nod with an innocent smile.

"Of course, I'd like to get out of here for a bit." He said, sending a warning glance at Fenris whose Lyrium markings glowed lightly as he tried to conserve his anger.

"Alright, let's go then?" Hawke asked and walked towards his other two companions, his hand gently brushing Fenris', glancing at him and smiling with a 'lets get this over with' smile.

Fenris felt his entire body relax and his fingers gently wrap around Hawke's weakly, weakly enough for Hawke's to slip out once they had come in contact... Though Hawke felt this and paused, looking to Fenris before he smiled and nodded weakly.

"Hey you two lover birds need to hurry up!" Varric called, Hawke hadn't even realized that he and Fenris had fallen behind.

"Shut it dwarf!" Fenris growled and stormed forward, Hawke watching with amusement before sighing and walking forward to catch up.

* * *

Hawke was guided to the poster that this person had put up and hummed softly before he walked towards the High Town estate to find a bearded man pacing back and forth like a bull in a cage. He could already feel the tension this man had.

"You called?" Hawke asked sarcastically and the man stopped to look to the group of misfits that contained himself, Fenris, Varric and Anders.

"I am Ghyslain de Carrac... I am desperately searching for my wench of a wife Ninette." He sneered and Hawke sighed.

"What exactly happened..?" Hawke asked.

As he thought, Hawke was beat around the bush with answers but he wasn't convinced that Ninette 'disappeared'. He did believe that she ran away from her pig of a husband, and at the mention of her family blaming him for the disappearance, he was half tempted to believe them but he didn't truly believe that he would kill his wife. The group was lead to the Blomin' Rose, but Ninette's 'companion' also believed that she ran from her husband. However at the mention of a Templar looking for her, he was a bit intrigued to investigate this.

"What would a Templar want with a housewife? A rich housewife?" Anders asked with a small frown.

"Perhaps another lover..." Fenris murmured lightly almost in a sour fashion reflecting his own emotions.

"Well, let's find out then?" Hawke asked, not able to catch the tone and tension between Fenris and Anders before walking towards the direction that the brothel elf had pointed them in.

* * *

Dark Town.

It wasn't hard to find the Templar being assaulted by thugs, and losing. Though he wasn't a fan of Templars, he fought off the attackers, not allowing an overrun man to die when he could have valuable information providing to Ninette's disappearance.

"Thank you for saving me... Wait, you are an apostate?" The man asked, raising a suspicious brow and Anders frowned.

"I knew we shouldn't have saved him." He hissed venomously.

"Look... You kind of owe us... I was told you have some information pertaining to Ninette..? Missing woman? Ring a bell?" Hawke asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well... Despite you being an apostate... You did save me... And yes, I've been trying to track Ninette... Name is Emeric... Aren't you Hawke?" Emeric asked and Hawke nodded.

"Why were you looking for her? Were you another one of her lovers?" Hawke asked, frowning.

"No... This is not the first woman that's gone missing and I think we're dealing with a serial killer." He said and sighed.

"What really..?" Hawke asked in some surprise.

"Here... My findings have lead me to the Low Town Foundry... I'm in no shape to go but Ninette may be there." Emeric said and handed the notes to Hawke, though Hawke narrowed his gaze at Emeric suspiciously...

"... This is between you and I, I won't report you to the Templars in exchange for saving my life. I owe you that much." Emeric said and nodded, making Hawke's expression soften up again.

"If you do, you'll deal with us." Fenris hissed, Hawke looked to the other with a smile, his looking telling Fenris that it was okay before they made their way out of Dark Town.

* * *

Once at the Foundry, the group was encountered with many demons... And once encountering a wedding band one could only assume was Ninette's, Hawke frowned, could there be more to this..? A warehouse full of demons, blood, bones and a wedding band... There had to be more right? Once reporting to Emeric he was ecstatic to know what was found, sorrowful that Ninette's ring was recovered and rage that there was more to this than anyone had realized.

Hawke returned Ghyslain and gave him Ninette's ring, and was surprised that Ghyslain showed remorse... He frowned and gently took the ring in his larger fingers and sighed, giving his thanks and telling them that he would return her ring to her family. Hawke nodded and gave a small apology for Ghyslain's loss before walking off. He felt how that man had felt, even if he didn't have the marriage he desired... He knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

"Well shall we go to the bar for Wicked Grace?" Varric asked and Fenris chuckled softly after getting out of earshot of Ghyslain.

"Never miss it." Fenris said.

"... Not tonight." Hawke said and nodded before he flashed a small smile before he stretched lightly and began walking away from the group.

"... I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you." Anders then sneered once Hawke had disappeared.

"It is done. Leave it be." Fenris hissed, shooting Anders a nasty glare.

"Well good. I always knew he had some sense." Anders said, just to dig in the knife.

"Do not make light of this... Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done." Fenris murmured, looking away.

"But you did..." Anders snapped.

"If you don't shut the fuck up-"

"Alright, alright..." Varric finally said and furrowed his brows. "... Let's all agree that this is between Fenris and Hawke... If you want to go after Hawke then go after Hawke but come on don't instigate shit you two are adults... And my friend is hurting you two cat fighting is just disrespectful." He growled. "Now... I'm going to go to the bar... Hash out your shit and _don't_ bring it with you." Varric finally concluded before walking away.

"... If you even think about-"

"What..? Making him happy? Yeah you did a real good job with that." Anders quickly cut Fenris off. Ouch.

"Fuck. You." Fenris snarled, his markings beginning to light up.

"You know I'm right... You fucked up with him and you know it... You can't stand it, can you?" Anders asked.

For once, Fenris had no reply to the abomination who would most likely try to be with the man he... The man he...

Fenris scowled and turned away, pinching his eyes shut as he tried recalling the memories that he desperately wanted back.

"Go bark at yourself in the mirror instead of taking your mistakes out on others..." Anders hissed before he turned and began walking in Hawke's direction, Fenris' reaction first was to rip that damned abominations heart out... But as Fenris thought about it he thought that Anders probably didn't even have a heart... And worse... That Anders was right... And that thought made Fenris so angry...

... Angry enough to follow that abomination.


	10. The Abomination

Hawke sighed as he ran a hand through his brunette hair and soft beard... He needed to shave but he never could without cutting himself and he didn't want his mother fussing about it so he never asked her... He also looked damn good with a beard. He snorted at his vanity before he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He looked up and tilted his head.

"Come." He stated and Bodhan would open the door, smiling at Hawke.

"Sir, Anders has come to visit but I told him it was late and I should see if you were awake first." He said and nodded and Hawke smiled back.

"Thank you Bodhan... Don't worry I'll go see him." Hawke said and stood up, walking by his servant and paused before looking back. "... You can take the rest of the night off Bodhan." He said, the dwarf raising his brows.

"But sir I still hav-"

"I insist... You'll still be paid." Hawke said and Bodhan tilted his head, there must be an important reason for this... So the dwarf didn't question further.

"Well... Then have a good night, sir." He said and smiled gratefully before bowing his head and walking out of Hawke's sight.

Hawke wandered to the door and held his breath for a moment before opening it, seeing Anders standing there, turned away until the door was opened. He seemed surprised to see Hawke and not Bodhan, but he smiled, and that made Hawke almost blush... However neither of the two saw the wolf lurking in the distance, watching.

"Oh, Hawke." Anders greeted and Hawke nodded in reply.

"Something wrong, Anders?" He asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing... Are you alright..? You... Seemed pretty upset back with the group so I thought I would check on you." He said and frowned.

"Yeah I'm... Well, I'll be alright, I just didn't feel like playing Wicked Grace tonight." Hawke said, reaching back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"... Is it because a certain someone will be there?" Anders asked.

"... No I..." Hawke muttered and looked away.

"Hawke... It's alright to be upset." Anders said and reached up, gently stroking Hawke's cheek.

Hawke looked up to Anders and released a small breath, leaning into the giving touch. He wanted this... He wanted this so much... But not with this man... Was that fair to Anders if he gave in..?

"You don't want me Anders..." Hawke said softly.

"Don't tell me what I want." Anders replied and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Hawke's.

* * *

Fenris who stalked behind Anders, watched vigilantly from the shadows... He grit his teeth when he saw Anders approached the Hawke estate... And then he saw him. Hawke... His heart fluttered but he frowned, trying to comprehend what they were saying to one another but it was obvious that Anders was flirting, but, as he predicted, Hawke was oblivious... He clutched his knuckles as he watched the abomination lay his filthy hands upon Hawke's cheek. He could see from the look on Hawke's face, he was trying to fend Anders off... But he had to keep everything he had within him not to pounce from the darkness as he watched Anders kiss Hawke.

That piece of shit was dead.

* * *

As he was kissed, Hawke blushed and leaned in to the familiar feeling against his lips and even hissed softly before shoving Anders against the wall, hearing a small gasp from the other. Hawke growled and pressed his body against Anders, biting Ander's lip and shoving his tongue into the other mages mouth and was quick to dominate it. He snarled softly, but suddenly his thoughts were filled with Fenris... Fenris actually put up a fight when he was kissed, a fight for submission but Anders gave right in. Hawke's eyes snapped open and he almost threw himself off of Anders, he quickly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"... Y-... You should leave I'm not the man you want..." Hawke said and looked over to Anders, frowning.

"... Why not..?" Anders asked, his eyes reflecting desire and sorrow.

"... I'm in love with someone else." Hawke murmured and sighed. "... If I slept with you... It would be for all the wrong reasons." He said and looked to Anders seriously.

"How... How could you love him!?" Anders suddenly shouted.

"... I just do Anders... He and I have something... Fuck I don't even know Anders... But I love him." Hawke said and smiled sadly, making Anders step back a bit.

"But... He doesn't even deserve you." Anders said and Hawke narrowed his eyes.

"You don't even know him... You have no right to judge him." Hawke hissed and turned back to the door. "I have business to attend too... Please leave." Hawke said and quickly walked back into the estate.

Anders sighed and frowned, watching as Hawke walked back into his home. He hoped that this didn't permanently hurt his friendship with Hawke... However as he began walking out of High Town he was confronted by none other then Fenris... And he was pissed.

"I told you to stay away from him." Fenris spat and rested his hand upon his sword.

"You'd really pull your sword on Hawke's new lover?" Anders asked, thinking quickly on his feet, and Fenris' eyes widened.

"You're lying... He told you to leave." Fenris growled.

"Oh so you were spying on him too? I don't think he'd approve." Anders mused with a smirk, seeing the fear in Fenris' eyes as he took a step back. "... He only told me to leave because he wasn't ready to have sex yet... We have plans soon, savage." He added, seeing the devastation in the ex-slaves eyes. "... I suggest you stay away from him now on..." Anders growled before he began walking off.

Fenris stared at the floor. Hawke had moved on already..? He couldn't believe it... But he could knew that he deserved it... The way that he walked out on Hawke... He was selfish, and he was paying for it. He felt the overwhelming hurt and sorrow fill his soul and he quickly covered his eyes with the palm of his hand as he felt the tears gather. Hawke had to pick _Anders_ of all people... The one person of the group Fenris hated... Did Hawke choose him for that reason..? It wasn't his business but... Maybe he could just be happy that... Hawke was happy.

Was that enough..?

* * *

A few days after that incident, Hawke approached Fenris' mansion, he hadn't seen Fenris in days and it worried him... He walked inside and looked around. Fenris had told him before he was always welcome, but he felt like he had almost overstayed his welcome in a fashion. However, regardless he walked through the lengthy rooms in search of the elf.

"Fenris?" He called and looked around until he saw Fenris quietly reading at the table by the fireplace that quietly crackled, a bottle of wine at his side. He smiled, Fenris had improved so well... However at the sign of Hawke, Fenris jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry I... Didn't see you there." Fenris muttered as he recalled Anders words, he was in no way afraid of that demon, but he was afraid of Hawke... Knowing that he could destroy with a few words, but he kept his cool and returned to his seat, offering one to the snorting Hawke as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Good story?" Hawke asked after finishing his laughter and sitting down next to Fenris.

"I... Yes... Despite Danarius being a piece of shit, he was a good collector of literature." Fenris replied as he gently closed the book and set it aside so that he could give his full attention to Hawke.

"Oh, you didn't have to stop... I just came to check on you, Varric said you hadn't been around and I hadn't seen you I wanted to make sure you were safe.: Hawke said and smiled, causing Fenris to tilt his head. Hawke went out of his way to care for him..? It wouldn't be the first time but...

"I... No I'm alright... I appreciate you thinking about me though." Fenris uttered and smiled lightly.

"There was also another reason I came by... I was wondering if you wanted to accompany Varric, Aveline and I to the Bone Pit." Hawke invited, Fenris was relieved to hear that Anders was not accompanying them but he was still hesitant... But in the end, he couldn't say no.

* * *

The group travelled in relative silence, every once in a while Varric would crack an awful pun or two causing the group to groan with frustration, however, things took a quick turn as Fenris recognized Tevinter hunters and he quickly armed himself.

"Hunters." He hissed.

"Stop right there! You are in possession of stolen property, step away from the slave and you'll be spared!" A man from above shouted, this was obviously an ambush, though Hawke's gaze remained determined and he rested a hand onto Fenris' shoulder.

"You will _not_ have him!" He shouted back, ensuing a battle between the group and the band of hunters, and despite being out numbered, they handled the hunters with relative ease.

Fenris was fuming and as he saw one of the hunters trying desperately to crawl away he stormed over, and Hawke following with his eyes knew this was bad. Fenris took a fistful of the Hunter's hair and yanked his head up.

"Where is he?" He interrogated.

"Please, don't kill me..." The injured slaver whimpered pathetically before Fenris slammed his head into the dirt and pulled it back up.

"Tell me!" Fenris barked.

"I-I don't know! Please, I don't know! I swear!" The slaver exclaimed. "Hadriana brought us, she's at the holding caves north of the city! I can show you the way!" He begged.

"No need. I know which ones you speak of." Fenris stated seriously.

"Then please... Let me go I swear I won't-"

"You chose the wrong master." Fenris said coldly and was quick to snap the slavers neck in one swift movement. "... Hadriana." Fenris snarled darkly. "I was a fool to think I was free! They'll never let me be!" Fenris shouted in frustration.

"You know her?" Hawke asked.

"I remember her well... A sniveling social climber that would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius... She was my masters old apprentice." He said and slammed his fist into a near by cliff. "If she is here it is at his bidding. I knew he wouldn't let this go! He couldn't face me himself he had to use Hadriana to do his dirty work!" He yowled with rage.

"Fenris, let's go." Hawke said and reached forward to gently take Fenris' bloody abused hand, however in Fenris' rage he ripped it from Hawke's grasp and turned away.

"The holding caves used to hold slaved but I guess they're no longer abandoned." Fenris grumbled. "We must go quickly before Hadriana before she has a chance to prepare... Or flee." He said before storming forward, Hawke frowning with worry but following behind Fenris closely.

* * *

Once at the holding caves Fenris mentioned a brief warning to his fellow companion before swarming into the caves, encountering several demons and slaver along the way but ceasing their attacks when they saw a smaller elven woman cowering in the corner.

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" Fenris asked quickly.

"They've been killing everyone! They cut papa, bled him..." She said with panic.

"Why..? Why would they do this?" Fenris murmured in thought.

"The Magister... She said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her." She whimpered, and Fenris looked away with guilt that plagued him. "We tried to be good... We did everything we were told. She loved papa's soup... I don't understand." She cried softly.

"Is she still here? Hadriana?" Hawke asked.

"I think so... She said they were to prepare for battle. I think she's very frightened." She sighed.

"She has every reason to be." Fenris hissed.

"Please don't hurt her! She'll be so angry if you hurt her!" The girl said and cowered lightly.

"I'm... Sorry." Hawke sighed, also feeling guilty.

"Everything was fine until today." She said.

"It wasn't... You just didn't know any better." Fenris muttered.

"Are you my master now?" She then asked with an intrigued notion.

"No." Fenris snapped quickly.

"But I can cook. I can clean, what else will I do?" She asked hopelessly.

"If you go to Kirkwall I can help you." Hawke interjected, causing Fenris to raise a brow to look over.

"Yes? Praise the Maker! Thank you!" She cried and scampered out of the caves, and Fenris quickly turned sour towards Hawke.

"I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave." Fenris spat angrily.

"I gave her a job Fenris, she's not my property." Hawke replied, narrowing his eyes at the elf.

"Ah... Then good... My apologies." Fenris murmured softly. "Let's get back to finding Hadriana and be done here." He sighed and continued forward.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Hadriana and it wasn't hard to wound her and kill her remaining squad of demons and slavers. She panted and reached pathetically towards her staff until Fenris stepped closer, raising his sword to finish the job.

"Stop! You do not want me dead!" She cried.

"There is only one person I want dead more." Fenris sneered.

"I have information elf, and I will trade it for my life." She gasped, at Fenris' mercy.

"What information could you have that would be worth your wretched life?" Fenris asked maliciously.

"You have a sister. She is alive!" Hadriana quickly yelped, causing Fenris' eyes to widen and back up.

"You lying bitch-"

"No! It is true! You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go and I will tell you where she is." Hadriana bargained desperately, Hawke and the others looking nervously towards each other before Hawke stepped beside Fenris but kept silent, Fenris looked to Hawke for an opinion and Hawke nodded reluctantly, it wasn't a bad thing to _hear_ what she had to say.

"So I have your word? I tell you and you let me go?" Hadriana inquired quickly.

"Yes. You have my word." Fenris stated seriously as he bent down, his face inches from hers.

"Her name is Varania. She is in Qarinus serving a Magister by the name of Ahriman." She explained and Fenris hummed.

"A servant... Not a slave?" He asked.

"She is not a slave." She whimpered ad Fenris paused.

"... I believe you." He murmured, though his markings began to glow.

Hawke gasped as he watched Fenris thrust his hand through Hadriana's chest, through her heart, earning a muffled gasp from Hadriana before she fell over dead.

"We're done here..." Fenris said before walking towards the exit.

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk?" Hawke asked.

"No! I don't! This could all be a trap! Danarius could have been plotting this from the beginning and even if he didn't trying to find her would be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and he has to know Hadriana knows!" He shouted. "But all that matters is that I finally got to crush that bitch's heart... May she rot and all the other mages with her." He said seriously, making Hawke wince slightly, however he reached out and gently caught Fenris' shoulder and gently pulled him closer.

"... Let's get out of here." Hawke sighed.

"No. I don't want you comforting me." Fenris snapped and brushed Hawke's hand away. "You saw what was done here... There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages have to do this." He said motioning violently to all the death. "Even if I found my sister... Who knows what the Magisters have done to her... What has magic touched that it does not spoil?" Fenris asked, causing Hawke to look away at the dagger that was thrown his way.

Seeing his critical error, Fenris too turned away and sighed, running a hand over his face, seeing the blood that drenched it and sighed.

"I... Need to go." He said and quickly disappeared from the caverns, leaving Hawke and the others behind.

"... He's just angry." Varric muttered at an attempt at comforting Hawke.

"But that was way out of line." Aveline scoffed harshly.

"No, no... I understand... I've lost so many people close to me... I don't know how I'd react either." Hawke said and nodded before he began following after Fenris who was long gone.

Varric and Aveline frowned and looked to each other before following after to their breaking leader.

* * *

Fenris wandered through Kirkwall with a drink in his hand, after finishing the large bottle of wine and looking up to see the sun setting he scoffed and threw the bottle against a nearby wall and watching it shatter as he stumbled towards a wall. The world was spinning and he felt like vomiting... Hadriana's words were weighing heavily on him... Were they really true..? He tried so hard remembering the memories he received back when he slept with Hawke and he cursed... Varania.

"Fenris." The familiar voice echoed and he turned clumsily in the direction... Hawke was standing there.

"... Go away." Fenris grumbled and waved Hawke off with a drunken swipe of his hand.

"You know I can't do that... The people here could mug you or worse... And I won't let that happen to you." Hawke sighed and walked towards Fenris who pulled out his sword.

"I said go! Fenris yelled as darkness fell upon Kirkwall, Hawke, though surprised, only briefly paused.

"You'd really swing at me?" Hawke asked and Fenris, even though he was drunk, knew he couldn't and he dropped his sword.

"... Wouldn't you have a better time with that abomination?" Fenris asked drunkenly as he stumbled, Hawke caught him with relatively.

"What are you-"

"The abomination! You new lover!" Fenris howled and pathetically tried shoving Hawke away, but didn't have the strength to do so.

"My new what?" He asked but stopped as he felt something wet on his chest and he looked down to see tears cascading down Fenris' cheeks.

"Why him..? Why him? Why the abomination?" Fenris sobbed as he desperately tried getting out of Hawke's restraining grasp, but Hawke, though confused, gently lowered them to the ground and just held the elf.

Fenris, though in a drunken rage, cried and wrapped his arms loosely around Hawke's neck, releasing all of his rage and anger as he hugged Hawke.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... If I knew it would drive you to him... I'm sorry..." Fenris slurred and Hawke frowned, he must have known about something that had happened between he and Anders... He'd have to talk to Anders about it in the near future.

"... No one means as much to me as much as you do." Hawke whispered

However, at the moment, Fenris needed him... And he would no leave him alone as Fenris had done before. He gently scooped up the smaller elf in his arms who put up no resistance. Hawke knew that Fenris wouldn't remember this, and he wasn't sure it he was happy or upset that he wouldn't. Fenris leaned his head against Hawke's broad chest and was asleep before they even arrived back at the estate. Hawke walked in and Bodhan turned to greet him in the usual manner but found his words caught in his mouth as he saw Hawke carrying Fenris in his arms. Hawke nodded a greeting but walked upstairs immediately, he wanted to know what Fenris was babbling about but knew it was best to leave it be... He laid Fenris down and sighed, gently running a hand through Fenris' snow white hair before taking off his armor and redressing him in clean sleep wear before tucking him in.

He ordered that Fenris' armor be cleaned and polished before he too climbed into bed next to Fenris and sighed. He could only hope that the next morning would be better then tonight... And he could only hope that Fenris didn't think Hawke did things to him in his sleep but Hawke was so tired he was willing to take that chance... Plus it was great to sleep next to the elf again...

Hawke fell asleep, peacefully.


	11. The End of an Era

Fenris awoke the next morning with a massive hang over as predicted. He groaned softly and sat up, his vision blurry to begin with, however as his eyes began to clarify his surroundings he gasped and looked over... There he was... Sleeping so peacefully... However Fenris held his head again. What did he do last night..? He was dressed so... Maybe they didn't? He couldn't remember anything...

Yet as he looked around he gasped, where was his sword and armor? He sighed before frowning, he couldn't even leave, but as he looked over, watching Hawke's eyes slowly flutter open. His pulse quickened and he bit his lip as Hawke took a few moments to wake up as well, looking to the other.

"Morning... You sleep okay?" Hawke asked.

"I-I... We... Did we-"

"No... I wouldn't take advantage of you while drunk Fenris." Hawke mused, raising a slightly amused brow at Fenris' flustered and hung over self. "... Which leaads me to my next question, are you stupid?" He asked rather harshly.

"Excuse me?" Fenris asked narrowing his eyes at Hawke.

"You heard me." Hawke replied as he got up, beginning to change his clothes and Fenris looked away.

"I was fine I didn't need you to rescue me." Fenris scoffed.

"I doubt you even knew your name." Hawke sneered, making Fenris look away.

"... What if something happened? Mugged you or worse!" Hawke exclaimed in a frustrated fashion.

"You are not my mother!" Fenris snapped back.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or some shit!" Hawke yelled.

"No! I just... I just wanted to cut loose and forget... Forget about Hadriana... forget about you!" Fenris replied and looked away.

"Forget about me!? Forget about me!?" Hawke asked, making Fenris gasp and flinch. "You walked away Fenris! You one-night-standed me! I accepted your reasons for leaving but do _not_ throw you leaving in my face!" Hawke snapped however, Aveline, who had just walked in, raised her brows.

"Erm... Should I-"

"No... What is it?" Hawke sighed and looked over to her.

"Well... You remember Emeric..? He's spouting nonsense in The Gallows and scaring people... I don't want to bring him in but he sounds insane he's still trying to tie all those women together... Can you please talk some sense into him before I have to?" She sighed and Hawke groaned.

"Alright... I'll deal with it today." Hawke said and Aveline awkwardly shuffled out the door.

"... I had Bodhan polish your armor." Hawke muttered after a tense silence.

"You didn't have to do that..." Fenris also said softly as he got out of bed.

"I know..." Hawke said and walked over to Fenris.

"I'm sorry... I know things are hard for you right now." Hawke said after stopping in front of him. "... I'll help you track your sister down if you want." He added, referring to Fenris' sister.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't excuse me being an ass... I should have thanked you instead of being... Myself." Fenris said and felt his face heat up as he looked up, they were much closer then he anticipated.

"... Bodhan will probably be a few more minutes before your armor is ready if you want to lay down for a bit longer." Hawke then mentioned, clearing his throat before beginning to walk away.

"Hawke-" Fenris then said catching his hand, Hawke catching his own breath before stopping and looking back to Fenris.

"I-..." He started, but, as he expected, the words wouldn't come out.

Hawke reached in and gently tilted Fenris' head upwards so that their eyes could meet. Fenris felt his heartbeat continued to speed up as he felt Hawke's hands rest on his hips before he felt himself beginning to lean in. However just before their lips touched there was a knock at the door.

Damn.

"Sir, the armor is polished." Bodhan announced from outside.

"... Come in." Hawke said and released Fenris before Bodhan and Sandal walked inside and laid out the metal pieces on his bed and Fenris' jaw fell agape with awe.

The armor looked brand new... Like it had never been used... It looked so beautiful, and Hawke smiled as he watched Fenris gently pick up a piece and gently caress it. Fenris almost didn't want to put it on...

"Thank you." Hawke said and Fenris lightly coughed.

"Y-Yes thank you." He said softly in slight embarrassment as the two dwarves walked out.

"... How is it?" Hawke asked stepping closer to Fenris again.

"It's... Immaculate." Fenris said starting to smile and Hawke just gazed down at him.

"... I'm glad." Hawke said and smiled before Fenris looked back up to Hawke and saw that fucking look in his eyes again.

He had too tear his gaze away and bit his lip before Hawke backed up.

"I'll allow you some privacy." He said and walked out of the room before Fenris watched Hawke walk out. He sighed and began redressing his armor, he looked good for being hung over despite the nausea and the splitting headache. This was just the thing to make his day better... He walked out and Hawke stared. "... You... Look... Amazing." He muttered, making Fenris huff slightly and look away.

"Don't stare at me like that..." Fenris grumbled before Hawke chuckled and grabbed his staff.

"Come on, lets go shut the Templar up..." Hawke said and began walking out of the Hawke estate with Fenris to meet up with Varric and Aveline.

* * *

"Oh! Hawke!" The familiar sound of Emeric's voice chimed in through The Gallows.

"Emeric..." Hawke greeted not so excitedly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's about time someone who understands my cause comes to understand my evidence." The Templar replied, Hawke felt very uncomfortable in The Gallows, he wanted to shut Emeric up and be done with this place.

"Emeric I came to tell you that you are making a fool of yourself." Hawke sighed and shook his head.

"What? Hawke you saw the evidence in the warehouse! Please I need your help!" Emeric said desperately. "Please, I have a lead! Gascard DuPuis! Please Serah Hawke... If you investigate this for me and it turns out to be nothing I will never mention this again... I just want justice for those murdered women..." He sighed and Hawke frowned, anther goose chase..?

"... Alright... But I expect you to keep your word." Hawke said and nodded at Emeric who nodded back.

"Are we seriously doing this again..?" Varric asked.

"Well the last time we did find _something_ , so this is worth investigating." Hawke sighed and began walking out of The Gallows.

* * *

As the party arrived at the DuPuis manner in High Town, he hummed, something didn't feel right... Maybe this was serious? Hawke walked inside and immediately they were swarmed with hordes of demons. Perhaps this wasn't a waste of time, and as the group battled through the house and came to Gascard himself, holding a captive woman hostage.

"Let the woman go!" Hawke snarled and Gascard gasped, looking over.

"W-Wait! I know this looks bad but I am trying to save her!" He yelled.

"Really? I couldn't tell the difference." Hawke said and frowned.

"Please help me." The woman whimpered.

"Look I am after the killer! He murdered my sister I am just trying to use her to get to the bastard..." Gascard frowned.

"Why should we believe you?" Aveline asked.

"I swear! I am only trying to get justice for my sister and all the other women, she would have been the next! I do not regret using Blood Magic to find him. He sends his victims a bouquet of white Lilies... She was next." He said seriously.

"Let. The woman. Go." Hawke growled and Gascard would sigh and put his hands up, allowing the woman to run away.

"... Don't make me regret leaving you alive." Hawke stated, even though this was shady beyond all belief and his instincts told him to kill this man... There was something about him, he honestly believed him and he really hoped he didn't just let a murderer go.

"Y-You are letting him go!?" Aveline exclaimed.

"Yes... I honestly don't believe he is the murderer." Hawke replied.

"I... Hope you are right, Hawke..." Varric murmured and Hawke would raise his hand, hearing nothing else of this conversation before walking out and back towards The Gallows to report to Emeric.

* * *

"Emeric?" A fellow Templar asked, her name was Moria.

"Yes? He was here this morning when I came to hear him out." Hawke replied furrowing his brows.

"What? He told me he was going to meet you where you told to meet him tonight." Moria said and raised her own brows.

"Oh shit." Varric said.

"Come on!" Hawke called and began jogging out of The Gallows.

This was not a coincidence, Emeric knew too much, and whoever was behind these murders knew that Emeric was on the verge of a breakthrough. Hawke knew he didn't have time to fuck around, Emeric was going to get hurt, and as Hawke predicted, as soon as he entered the alley, they were horded by the demons, and Emeric was on the floor not far. Killing the demons wasn't hard but discovering that Emeric was dead made Hawke curse.

"This had to be Gascard!" Aveline said bitterly.

"No." Hawke said.

"You still believe he's innocent?" Varric asked.

"... Yes I do... Emeric was killed because he knew too much... That much is clear." Hawke sighed and looked up as Moria approached.

"Emeric!" She cried.

"He's gone..." Hawke sighed.

"... Knight Commander Meredith said there was a dangerous Blood Mage around... Could he have done this?" She asked, and Before AVeline could answer Hawke had already spoken.

"No..." Was all he said.

"... Well the Templars will have to investigate... Thank you I know you did all you could." She sighed and Hawke would already begin walking away.

 _Damn._

What was he to do now..? He needed a rest...

"Let's... Rest for the night and regroup in the morning..." Hawke sighed before the group split up for the night.

"Hawke... Can we walk together?" Fenris asked.

"... Of course." Hawke said and smiled tiredly before the two began walking back towards High Town.

As they went to the fork in their road the two paused and Hawke looked over to Fenris and Fenris to Hawke.

"... Want to come over for a drink?" Hawke offered as a step in the right direction for their friendship and Fenris would nod with a small smile.

"Of course." Fenris said mimicking Hawke's tone before walking with Hawke before chuckling.

* * *

However, what greeted the two when he got home was much less than what he wanted... His scumbag uncle.

"Gamlen?" Hawke asked raising a brow.

"Oh, you... I was looking for your mother she didn't show up for our weekly meeting so I... Came looking, have you seen her?" He asked and Hawke frowned.

"No... I haven't." Hawke said.

"Leandra? Oh she went out with the suitor who sent her those beautiful flowers." Bodhan said as he motioned to the flowers... But Hawke's heart stopped... White Lilies...

"Oh no..." Fenris murmured.

"W-When was the last time you saw mother, Bodhan?" Hawke stuttered.

"This morning right after she received those flowers..." Bodhan said with a hint of nervousness.

"What's going on boy..?" Galmen asked.

"... Uh... I think she is just with her suitor." Hawke muttered and Gamlen would narrow his gaze.

"Right... I'll be out looking for her and I think you should you do the same." He hissed before he stormed out, and sweat already began forming at Hawke's brow.

"Maybe you should look around Low Town?" Bodhan suggested as Hawke accessed his situation.

"... What do you want to do..?" Fenris asked.

"... Let's go grab Varric and Aveline." Hawke muttered.

* * *

As hours passed, the group met up with Gamlen in Low Town, he was obviously a bit distraught, but with some bribing of a local urchin, they were soon lead to a blood trail and Hawke's blood pumped quicker with fear.

Upon following the blood, they ended up at the Foundry and Hawke's blood ran cold, but he wasn't truly afraid until they found the trapped door that lead to a series of underground tunnels filled with demons... There seemed to be a shrine and a woman that he could only assume was his mother, sitting across the room faced away from him. As Hawke approached, he held his breath as he saw a picture of a woman who strikingly resembled his mother... He gulped.

"Ah there you are... We finally have an audience to reveal my greatest work of art..." A blood mage mused as he slinked out of the shadows and raised his hand, the woman shambling upwards and towards him, it was his mother.

"Unhand her!" Hawke shouted.

"Come darling... Let's teach these children a lesson." The murdered growled before attacking the group.

Hawke made sure that man died painfully but quickly, but as the puppeteer died, Hawke watched the woman fall and he gasped in horror as he raced to he side, holding the pale woman in his arms.

"Mother!" He called trying to keep her with him.

"... Garret... My son..." She whispered, smiling as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm here mother..." Hawke said, shuddering at seeing the stitches on her neck, it wasn't hard to see what had actually happened to his mother.

"Look at you... So grown up..." She said, reaching up to weakly caress his cheek.

"... Mother." Hawke whimpered; the group staying back as they could only watch the situation unfold frowning in sorrow for Hawke.

"... I know that... I've never said it much my love... But I am so proud of you... And I know your father would be too..." She said and smiled before Hawke watched his mother peacefully fade away... He was alone now...

"Mother... Mother!" He gasped and was soon wrecked with sobs as he held Leandra's body close to him.

Fenris would hesitantly step forward and gently catch Hawke's shoulder and kneel next to him, feeling his heart break for Hawke as he watched the strongest of all of them fall and rest his forehead against Fenris' shoulder as he cried. Fenris then wrapped his arms around Hawke's shoulders and just held Hawke for a little while.

"... Lets get out of here..." Fenris then said, planting a kiss upon Hawke's head before Hawke nodded and gently picked Leandra's lifeless body until walking out with the group in a somber silence.

As Gamlen approached, seeing Leandra's body he broke out into hysterics, not silently as Hawke had but full on hysterics.

"Leandra!" He cried and soon turned on Hawke. "This is your fault! You could have prevented this! Leandra!" Gamlen said and Hawke flinched, however, Fenris did not tolerate that, he soon landed a punch across the sniveling mans jaw.

"How dare you point the finger at him, I didn't see you do anything to try and save her." He hissed menacingly and Hawke raised his brows as Fenris came to his defense, but for now he had to focus on taking care of his mother.

* * *

Hawke sat in his bedroom alone for the next few nights... He stared at nothing in particular as he came to the realization that he was alone... The house was so quiet without his mother... However when a familiar face came within his doorway he looked over but soon looked away. The white haired elf frowned as he shut the door behind him and approached Hawke, sitting next to him.

"Say something... Anything..." Hawke murmured.

"... I'm sorry, Hawke..." Fenris said and gently took Hawke's hand.

Hawke blinked as a single tear fell down his cheek once he gently intertwined his fingers with Fenris'.

"Thank you..." He said softly and closed his eyes before squeezing.

Fenris frowned, seeing the pain on Hawke's expression before he stood up and walked around in front of Hawke and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against Hawke's, who opened his eyes wide for a few moments before reaching up and caressing Fenris' cheeks. It wasn't long before he stood and slowly turned the tables and laid Fenris down onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed Fenris' neck, nipping and soon began grinding his body against the elf's.

"Oh, and by the way... I was never with Anders." Hawke whispered into Fenris' ear before nipping it and meeting the elf's surprised gaze.

"But he said-"

"He lied." Hawke said seriously, cutting Fenris' doubtful tone with his own assertive one. "... I couldn't because... I fell for someone else." He muttered, and Fenris would blush at that statement.

"Hawke... I..." Fenris muttered and looked away, worrying Hawke. "... I think I'm in love with you." Fenris said nervously but clearly, and the look of relief that washed over Hawke's features was worth the embarrassing words.

"... I love you, Fenris... Do you believe me..?" Hawke asked seriously.

"... Yes." Fenris replied before leaning in and kissing Hawke's lips again.

Hearing the word _yes_ dance from Fenris' lips, Hawke couldn't stop himself from beginning to tear Fenris' clothing off and Fenris began to rip Hawke's off as well. Hawke pulled Fenris close and repositioned them; the two men under the sheets and Fenris on top for a change. He straddled Hawke's hips and smirked lightly before leaning down and kissing Hawke's lips and he too, beginning to kiss and suck on Hawke's neck before moving downwards.

Hawke's eyes watched as Fenris began stroking his member, Hawke grunted and reaching down and running a hand through Fenris' hair as he felt the elf run his tongue along he head of the shaft. It had been a while since Hawke had gotten a good blow job and it wasn't long before the white haired beauty was bobbing his head up and down, making Hawke groan.

"Damn Fenris..." He said as the other came up and gently wiped his mouth before he straddled Hawke's cock once more and bit his lip. "D-Don't hurt yourself..." Hawke said and reached up to caress Fenris' slender naked body.

"Shh." Fenris said and smiled.

Hawke watched Fenris' smile, it was full of trust and love... But as Fenris eased down onto Hawke's member, the larger of the too took a deep breath. Hawke then sat up and ran a hand through Fenris' hair and kissing his lips lovingly as he felt Fenris' frame tense from the pain. Hawke met Fenris' gaze and pressed his forehead against the others before Fenris began moving at his own pace, groaning and nuzzling Hawke as he wrapped his arms around the larger mans neck. His nails began scratching up Hawke's back, just the way he liked as Hawke took ahold of Fenris' hips.

"Fuck..." Hawke huffed against Fenris' neck before latching on, marking Fenris' skin with his marks of possession.

"Hawke..." Fenris moaned as Hawke helped the pace regulate and continue smoothly as he kissed Hawke.

"I love you." Hawke said in between kisses and running his hands over Fenris.

"... I love you." Fenris moaned a reply as he carved his nails into Hawke's back, causing scars that would detail their story along with Fenris' hickeys.

This treatment went on for about an hour, Fenris continuously bouncing on Hawke's member, the moans filling the silence of the empty house before Hawke quickly picked Fenris up who had wrapped his legs around Hawke's waist as Hawke shoved him against the wall and continued to plow Fenris. Fenris gasped out and leaned his head back against the wall as he felt himself beginning to lose control.

"Hawke... I'm almost there..." He panted and ran his hands through Hawke's hair as Hawke continued to mark Fenris' neck.

"With me..." Hawke gasped out as he felt himself release himself deep within Fenris.

Fenris gasped as he felt Hawke's seed spurt deep inside, throwing him over the edge as he orgasmed, and just like before, his memory came back... Only for him to lose it all again... He had to find Varania. Hawke and Fenris panted, Fenris' head leaning against Hawke's shoulder and panting. Hawke did the same and nuzzled Fenris, though he was afraid... The last time they slept together Fenris walked out...

Hawke pulled out and grunted and allowed Fenris onto his feet before he almost collapsed in Hawke's arms. Hawke then carried Fenris to the bed and returned underneath the sheets, puling Fenris close.

"You okay?" He asked in the silence.

"... I think I will be." Fenris replied and rested his head onto Hawke's chest before falling unconscious, feeling relieved that Fenris was here to stay.

That answer was all Hawke needed... He wasn't alone.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, I just wanted to say a quick apology because I know these quests aren't quite in order so I apologize but I hope you are all enjoying! Let me know if I should continue!**_

 _ **-Eros**_


End file.
